No Regrets
by DixieFlowers
Summary: Set after 3x22.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone.**

this is my first story ever. I adore this show and especially Zoe and Wade's relationship.

**Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language.**

**It came out shorter than i though but i hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

3 weeks have passed since Brandon and Sylvie's wedding. 3 weeks since she declared her love for him in front of everyone. 3 weeks since he rejected her,

saying they tried, but they can't make it work. 3 weeks since she had promised she would fight for him. She won't give up because she believes in them.

Together.

It has been 3 weeks of trying everything she could. Wearing short shorts, tight dresses, sitting on the bar in the rammer jammer, bringing him beer and sitting

with him on his porch or near the pond. She had tried everything she could've thought about. But nothing has worked. He wasn't giving in.

It was Friday morning ; Zoe woke up for another day of work at the practice. It was pretty quiet. There weren't any patients so Zoe thought that was the right

time to think of a new plan to make Wade surrender.

"Argh, he drives me crazy. What am I supposed to do?" Zoe murmured to herself louder than she thought.

"Zoe… are you ok?" Annabeth showed up suddenly and asked

"No I'm not ok."

"Wade?" Annabeth asked Smiling at her

"Is it that obvious? I'm doing my best, Ab, but nothing seems to work. I know that he has his doubts, and I understand. I really do. But lately it looks like he gave up on us and I can't bare this thought."

"Zoe, you have to understand him. He is still hurt from the break up with Vivian, and you kind of surprised him with your declaration."

"He always knew I love him"

"Maybe. But you were with Joel and you refused to acknowledge your true feelings for him so he got the message and moved on"

"You really think he moved on?"

"No. we both know he is in love with you. He definitely tried and I think it frustrated him even more that he couldn't succeed. He is hurt Zoe. He did everything

right this time and it still didn't work. Look Zoe, maybe you just need to give him time and not pressure him"

"I can't AB. I want him to know that I'm serious, I want him to know that I'm all in"

"Oh Zoe… ok. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I thought about making breakfast but I feel like it's not enough. Plus, Breakfast isn't special and Lavon's breakfasts are way better"

"Ok so why don't you cook him something else? Dinner?" Annabeth suggested carefully waiting for Zoe's reaction

"Come on, AB! You're not being serious. Me? Cook dinner? I barely know how to make a toast" Zoe laughed to herself

"Well, google knows everything. Besides, you have me." Annabeth reassured her

"Thanks AB, I really appreciate it. But what can we cook?

"You know him better than anyone. What does he like to eat?"

"Oh. You mean something else than cereal?" Zoe smiled.

"What about Gumbo? Everyone loves Gumbo!" Annabeth squealed

"AB, you're genius! Thank you, I love you. I got to go, tell Brick to call me if he needs help" Zoe said quickly, took her purse and ran out of the practice.

"Yep. Everyone loves Gumbo." Annabeth smiled to herself and went back to the counter.

Zoe was beaming. She was confident that now she has the best idea to bring Wade back to her for good.

She didn't care about her heels. She just ran to the Plantation and got quickly into the house.

"LAVON! I need you. It's an emergency" Zoe yelled while entering the kitchen.

Lavon came running from outside

"What's wrong?"

"I really need your help. I'm desperate"

"Please tell me it's got nothing to do with your love life…"

"It is. But I swear, if this doesn't work then I won't bother you in the subject anymore" she promised.

"Deal. Ok, I'm listening" Both of them sat on the stools in the middle of the kitchen.

"So, you remember when 3 years ago everyone hated me?" Zoe grinned

Lavon nodded, looking at her, curious

"Okay, and remember the Gumbo contest? The one where I won the second place thanks to my best friend in the world?"

"Yes…" Lavon was moving uncomfortably on his sit.

"So you have to help me cook the gumbo for Wade" Zoe said almost begging.

"Zoe. I don't think it's a good idea, how about we think of something else to cook?" Lavon stuttered.

"What? Why not? It won the second place for a reason. And Wade loves Gumbo. I know it"

"Zoe, let it go. Let's think about something else"

"No, it has to be Gumbo. At least give me the recipe you use and I'll ask AB to help me if you don't want to." Zoe muttered.

"Zoe, I Can't" Lavon stood from his sit

"You can't? Why, is it a secret recipe? Because if it is I swear I won't give it to anyone and" Zoe didn't finish her sentence when Lavon said "Zoe, Please. It's not a good idea. Let it go"

Zoe got up from her sit and stood in front of Lavon with her back to the door.

"Lavon. Please. You're my last hope. Please."

"Zoe, you know I'll do anything for you. But I can't. Not this." Lavon said almost whispering.

"Why not? I'm not going away until you tell me why " Zoe Pouted and folded her hands.

"Zoe. It wasn't me."

"What?"

"It wasn't me who had cooked the Gumbo for you"

"C'mon Lavon. That is the worst excuse ever!" Zoe exclaimed loudly.

"I swear. It wasn't me"

"I'm sorry but it can't be. You were the only one who didn't hate me."

"Not the only one…" Lavon said softly

"Well fine. You and…" before she could finish her sentence, Wade came into the house.

"Lavon. I need your car keys"

Zoe widened her eyes. And then it hit her. Wade. Wade was the one who made her the gumbo. This is the reason why Lavon can't help her.

Wade noticed the silence. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Lavon was looking at Zoe. She had tears in her eyes. she was hyperventilating.

"Uh Wade, can you give us a couple of minutes? I'll swing by to give you the keys"

"NO!" said Zoe and turned around to face Wade.

"Doc… what's wrong?"

She just stood there, staring at him. She took a deep breath. He couldn't take is eyes of her.

Wade rubbed his neck "uh… why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, baffled

She closed the distance between them quickly. He watched her steps.

She grinned at him before cupping his face in her hands and pulling him to her, kissing him. It was a soft kiss. Wade did not resist it. She could feel his heart

pounding. She pulled away first, still holding his face in her hands. He opened his eyes and just stared at her. He was about to say something but she stopped him.

"Thank you." She said softly, still shaking from the kiss.

He looked at her confused.

"I love you so much, Wade, and now more than ever." She told him with shining eyes

"Zoe…" he whispered.

"Shhh…" she put a finger on his lips. "Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." He can't help but smile.

Zoe left the kitchen. Leaving Wade and Lavon alone.

"What just happend here? What did you say to her?"

" Just something about a certain Gumbo from 3 years ago…"

"Lavon…"

"Look Wade. I didn't have a choice, you know how stubborn she can get" Wade chuckled to himself. "And after seeing you two now, I can't say that I regret it"

Wade sighed softly.

"Neither do I"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

**First of all I wanted to say a huge thank you to all who read and all who reviewed. I really appreciate it and it really made me happy. Your responses encouraged me to continue the story. **

**I just want to remind that the story starts right after the last episode in season 3. It basically describes what I think will happen or should happen in season 4. **

**Again, apologize in advance for mistakes in English. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo big Z. what's up? Breakfast?" Lavon greeted Zoe as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too. Someone's in a good mood" she smiled and grabbed a plate.

"Lemon is coming back today"

"Right. That explains everything." Zoe murmured while chewing some pancakes.

"Hey now, don't judge"

"I'm not judging. I just hope you know what you're doing. People's hearts are in stake. My friends' hearts…"

"Trust me on this" he winked at her.

"Well thanks for breakfast Lavon. But I gotta go. See you later"

Zoe was about to get out of the kitchen when Wade entered. They were standing there for a while, just looking at each other, not saying a word. Lavon watched them carefully.

It had been a week since their kiss. They did not know how to behave, what to say or do. The two of them had had very little time to be alone together. They have met a few times in the kitchen, Rammer Jammer or just across town, they have had some casual conversations and sometimes it seemed as if nothing happened, but it was clear they both have something to say to each other. Zoe was busy that week with the practice, every night she returned to the carriage house she debated with herself whether to go talk to him and what to do. After a conversation she had had with Annabeth she decided to stop pushing. He knows how she feels and knows that she is waiting for him. It does not mean that she had stopped fighting, but she needed a little time to herself to figure out her next steps. Wade, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He will not admit it out loud, but he certainly enjoyed her continuous efforts to get him back in recent weeks. But like her, he didn't know what to do next.

Wade was the first to break the silence.

"Hi" he smiled

"Hi" she answered back, biting her lower lip.

There was an awkward silence again.

"Oh c'mon. Seriously, you guys are being ridiculous!" Lavon said

Both Zoe and Wade were holding back a laugh.

"I really have to go. Talk to you guys later. Bye" she stepped out of the kitchen.

Wade sat on a stool, he leaned his elbows on the counter putting his palms on his head. He let out a sigh.

"Look Wade, I know I wasn't the best friend lately, but I care, a lot, and I have to tell you, I really don't get you. The girl did everything she could to prove to you that she is serious. What do you need more?" Lavon said firmly.

"It's not that easy, Lavon, and you know it."

"No , what I do know is that you're in love with her. And she is in love with you. Nobody can guarantee that you won't get hurt in the future, but it's a risk worth taking. Oh, and don't think I haven't noticed that you are enjoying the whole thing" Lavon chuckled at him.

"Well you've got to admit it is pretty entertaining" Wade grinned "but you're right, I need to figure out what I'm going to do, and do it fast." He added and walked out of the kitchen to the rammer jammer.

**xxxxxxx**

"good Morning Brick!" Zoe said chirpily while walking into the practice.

"Well good morning to you too, Dr. Hart. I see that you're in a good mood. I wasn't expecting to see today, I thought we had agreed you have today off.

"I know, but I called AB she said there aren't any patients this morning so I figured it is an excellent opportunity for us to talk about my working status, and I was thinking" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when Brick interrupted her

"Oh. Well I really don't have the time to talk about it now Zoe, I have some business to take care of and Lemon is coming back today. I was about to go out"

"Wait, what? But I really need to talk to you"

"I can't now. Sorry" and he left the practice.

Zoe sat in her office, upset. "Argh! He cannot do this to me! He's been avoiding the subject for two weeks now. Argh!" She muttered to herself. She did not want to sit and sulk alone , so she decided to go to the Rammer Jammer.

**xxxxxxx**

Zoe came into the Rammer Jammer , walking straight towards the bar. She sat down on a stool and sighed loudly.

Wade noticed her the moment she entered the room and poured her a glass of white wine.

"Here." He handed her the glass. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea!" She said, sipping from her glass "You know what, maybe I should open my own practice!" She drank the whole glass at once.

"Wow Doc! Easy there ..."

"What, you don't think I'm right? yes, i've made a mistake, but almost a year has passed since"

Wade leaned against the bar, closing the gap between them.

"I think you're crazy. I can't believe you're really going to give up the practice that your father left you. I always thought of you as a person who fights for what she wants" he gave her a teasing smile.

Zoe Frowned. "I'm happy to fight for the things that matter to me, but sometimes it becomes really difficult because the other side is so stubborn" she stated.

"Yes, but you have to give the other side time to react ... everyone's got their own own pace ... it doesn't mean it's not working..."

"Yeah well, if the other side at least was showing signs of something ..." she glared at him.

At this point in the conversation it was clear to both that they're not talking about the practice...

"Maybe you're too busy seeking ways to fight so you're missing the fact that the other side is trying to show signs. Or maybe the truth is that the other side no longer need convincing ... maybe he already surrendered..." he smiled softly

"Then maybe the other side has to do something!" she emphasized every word stood up and left demonstratively.

Wade just smiled to himself and looked at her as she went.

**xxxxxxx**

It was evening. Zoe sat on a bench in the town square with her legs folded. Suddenly she felt the presence of someone, and before she could lift her head, he was there, sitting down beside her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," he said

"Hey," she replied shyly

"What are you doing here alone?" He asked

"Thinking ..."

"About ...?"

She lowered her head. She refused to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm really trying here, Wade," she said in a whisper.

"I know." He said softly

They both sat there together, staring silently into the air. Wade decided he must be the first to say something.

"You know, the last month ... it was pretty amazing." He admitted with a smile. Zoe frowned.

"But that's still not enough..." she said, Tears filled her eyes. She really did not want to cry

"Zoe... Look at me" he said, raising her chin gently in his direction with his finger. She shivered from his touch

"Everything I told you... Don't think it was easy for me to say that. You surprised me. I didn't expect any of it. After everything we've been through ..." Wade said "and then at the wedding of Sylvie and Brando..." He took a deep breath. "We've hurt each other so much and I don't know if I can go through that again," he whispered to her.

"I know, but" Zoe started to say, but Wade stopped her.

"But I know that being without you is going to cause me more pain than I've ever felt before" he said without taking his eyes off oh her.

Tears filled her eyes again. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "I meant every word I said. When I see my future, Wade, I see you."

He kissed her forehead

He pulled her to him and put his arm around her, she laid her head on his chest and they just sat there for several minutes without moving, only them and their thoughts.

"Want to go for a walk?" she suggested

"Sure. Let's go" he smiled softly and took her hand while they stood up from the bench.

They comfortably walked hand in hand, in silence, down the town streets. They strolled unhurriedly without a destination.

Over the next two hours they found themselves laughing and enjoying each other's company.

When they arrived to the plantation, they stood between his house and hers. They stood facing each other,

"Oh. By the way, tomorrow be at the Rammer Jammer at 3pm." He said

"What? Why?" she asked curiously.

"Just be there Doc. Trust me" he reassured her.

She smiled at him. "Ok. I'll be there".

"So ... I had fun" he said

"Well of course you had fun. We're perfect for each other." She said half sarcastically half seriously, biting her lower lip while trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing. He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled at her.

"I love you" he said and raised his hand to stroke her cheek

She exhaled a breath she did not know she was holding in her

"I love you too"

He closed the small distance between them, his hands wrapped around her waist, her hands were behind his neck. They locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Their hearts were pounding, they broke away from each other only when they really needed air. He put his forehead on hers, their eyes were closed. They both knew that this was not just a kiss.

"Want to come in...?" She asked him

"Ummm ... Rain check?"

She frowned at first, but then smiled at him, "Okay."

"Don't worry Doc. unlike other people that we both know, I tend to keep my promises ..." He winked at her.

"Hey!" she hit him playfully on the arm. He burst out laughing. she couldn't stop smiling.

"Goodnight Wade."

"Goodnight Zoe"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**Once again I want to thank everyone who read and who reviewed. It means the world to me! **

**Also, Thank you new followers! **

**This chapter is longer than the previous 2, i just couldn't stop it in the middle. I have half of the next chapter already written so I hope I'll be able to update sooner.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up with a smile. For the first time in a long time she had a sense of relief. As if her heart is full again. She didn't know how to explain it. She lay in bed a few more minutes remembering everything that happened the night before. The conversation between them, the kiss, everything. She knows they haven't really talked about where it's going from here or made any decision. But everything looks much better now. She could see the light and it made her happy.

She got out of bed to get dressed, suddenly her phone beeped. She received a text message.

_**"**__**Good morning Doc. I'm waiting for you in the kitchen"**_

She read the message and a big smile covered her face.

Meanwhile, Wade finished to make them both breakfast. Zoe went into the kitchen.

"Wow, when did you wake up to prepare all this?" She said excitedly

"Good morning" he reached close to her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning" she could not take the smile from her lips.

"So ... how did you sleep?" He asked her as he poured her coffee and she put food on their plates.

"Good. Didn't wake up once." She said proudly. "What about you?"

"Me too," he smiled at her. "What are your plans for today?" He asked.

"Well, I work in the afternoon, so I'll take advantage of the time before to do some errands and shopping. Oh, and you asked me to come to the Rammer Jammer at 3, which by the way, you still haven't told me what you're planning ...

Wade grinned. "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you. Just be there on time."

"Pfff… it's not fun with you." Zoe pouted.

"Uh ... are you sure? Because I remember last night you said something else." He teased her. He went to stand next to her. Looking up at him, she couldn't resist him. She bit her lip and then he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft at first but quickly got intensified ...

"Ahem," they heard a scratching throat. It was Lavon who was on the other side of the kitchen. They pulled away and looked at him, her arms still around his neck and his hands around her waist.

"In any other situation I'd toss you both out of here after that, but this time I'll pass because I'm glad you're back together." He declared with a grin. "You guys are back together, right?" He hesitated for a moment.

Zoe and Wade looked at each other and smiled. "We're working on it," Zoe said, pulling Wade for another kiss.

**xxxxxxx**

Zoe walked through the streets of the town. Her first stop was the butterstick bakery. she bought 2 cups of coffee and was on her way to George's office.

"Hi George. I brought you some coffee!" She stated happily

"Hey Zoe, I wasn't expecting on seeing you here. Huh, thanks for the coffee." He smiled "Everything OK?" He asked and watched her carefully

"Yes, why not? A friend can't come to visit her friend at work?"

"You're always welcome, but I think I know you a little..."

"Okay, okay, you win. I need your help and you can't tell me no." She stated

"What exactly do you need?"

"I need you to check what is required of me to open my own practice, here in Bluebell" she said firmly. George's eyes opened wide.

"Oh ..." he began to stammer. "What do you mean? Why do you want to open your own practice?"

"Why? You know why. I've been back here for almost a year now and my working status hasn't changed and probably not going to change."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? You must know that the reactions would not be so good ..."

"People have to understand. I'm a damn good doctor and I'm sure it will be okay." She said.

"Okay. Give me a few days to check everything. Is there a specific place you have in mind?" He asked

"Um, not really. But I'll start looking. Thank George. Oh, and please don't tell anyone for now"

"No problem Zoe. I'll talk to you later."

She left George's office and walked towards the practice.

**xxxxxxx**

"Hey Zoe! Thought you were working this afternoon ..." Annabeth said

"I am, I just stopped by to say hello and talk to Brick."

"Okay, he's with a patient. Everything OK?" Annabeth asked her

"Yes yes, don't worry. Everything will be fine, I'll wait for him. "Zoe smiled. Not sure she believed herself.

Brick finished with the patient and got out of the examination room.

"Well, Dr. Hart. Got confused with your hours once again? "He laughed

"No Brick, I came to inform you that I'm going to open my own practice," she said firmly, trying to sound as much serious as she can. Annabeth made a sound of shock and put her hands over her mouth. Brick froze, said nothing and just looked at her.

"You're not going to say anything?" Zoe said hesitantly

"Good luck," he said.

Zoe was surprised by the answer. She was hurt, but didn't want them to see it, "Thank you, I'll be here at 4" she said as she walked out from the practice quickly. Zoe closed the door and tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe this is his response," she murmured to herself. She had to talk to someone. She could not talk to Annabeth and Lavon is busy with the town business . She decided to send Wade a text message.

**_"I told Brick I'm opening my own practice and he didn't even care. He just wished me luck" she sent him the message. _**

Her phone beeped.

**_"I'm Sorry"_** Zoe read the message.

"What the hell? That's it? He knows how significant this practice is for me!" She got upset.

"I don't understand what is going on with people today." She didn't want to talk to anyone, she decided to drive to Mobile and do some shopping. She hoped it would make her feel better.

**xxxxxxx**

It was 2. Zoe was on her way back to Bluebell. She decided go first to the carriage house to put all the bags she bought and change clothes. She wore a new dress she bought and walked towards the Rammer Jammer

She walked the streets of Bluebell and she noticed that the streets were relatively empty. "Where is everyone?" She thought to herself. "I didn't hear of a town meeting being held now, so why so empty? It's really strange".

When she was at the door she heard loud noises, much stronger than usual, especially for this time of the day.

She opened the door and suddenly heard people shouting "Surprise!" she took a step backward, her eyes opened wide. "Uh… you know it's not my birthday, right ...?" She half asked half stated. She didn't have time to say more before Tom Long jumped and put a sash around her that says "Congratulations!". She looked at it and didn't understand what was happening. She saw Wade behind the bar and he winked at her. She looked at him with a confused face.

She was amazed. The whole bar was decorated with small stethoscopes from paper, they used gloves instead of balloons and everything was decorated perfectly.

Dash DeWitt came to Zoe "We know it's not your birthday Zoe, we are here to celebrate something else!" Lemon burst suddenly and stood before her.

"Zoe Hart. You were told to get here at 3. It's 3:15 now"

"Hey Lemon. I'm glad to see you're back. How exactly you're related to that?" Zoe said and smiled genuinely. The last time she saw Lemon they were in a good place. They are not friends, but they respected each other and it wasn't so bad for both of them to be around each other.

"Well, for some reason you do well to people I love. Still I don't quite understand the reason." Zoe smiled then looked remotely at Wade. "But because it is also an important day to daddy, I'm here," she declared

"An important day to your dad, what's going on here?" Zoe was more confused than ever.

George immediately butted in and gave Zoe some documents in her hand. "Brick was supposed to be here, but he had an emergency with one of the patients so he went to the hospital," Zoe looked at George and at her hands, still didn't understand what was happening.

"What is it?" She asked

"Look." He told her. Everyone looked at her, quietly. Waiting for her to read.

"George, what is it ..." she panicked

"Zoe. This is an approval that you get your share of the Practice back. Congratulations, you're a partner again." Everyone started cheering around but Zoe didn't know how to respond. She was in the shock. Tears filled her eyes.

"Why? I don't understand ..."

"Let's leave it to my father to explain to you." Lemon said.

Zoe didn't believe. She didn't know what to do with herself. She smiled at all the people who came, moved to the bar and sat down in front of Wade.

"You knew about this?" She asked hesitantly

"I knew something ... He worked on it for a month," he said.

"Omg I can't believe it ... And I was so angry at him. Yesterday, today. Why didn't you stop me or say something?"

"First of all, you're cute when you get mad. Secondly, I couldn't tell you, he wanted to surprise you. Besides, yesterday , after your little tantrum, I talked to him and told him about your plans ... He talked with George and they knew they must speed up everything. "Wade told her

"And you made the arrangements for this?" She pointed to the party and the people.

"Nah, it was a Lemon. You see, when I called Brick yesterday, Lemon was with him in the car, he picked her up and they were on their way back to Bluebell. And you know Lemon ... she heard everything she decided we need to throw a party and when she decides something no one can say no to her. I thought it was a good idea. Brick and George felt the same. Lemon was responsible for everything."

"Wow… she did everything in less than 24 hours? Wow" Zoe was shaking her head, speechless.

"I hope you're not upset with me…" Wade asked cautiously

"What? Not at all." She gave him an assuring smile and leaned over the bar to kiss him.

"Zoe! Come here and talk to us" Rose called Zoe.

"I guess I'll go say hello to everyone."

"Have fun" he smiled.

And she did. She couldn't stop smiling. She felt a part of this town more than ever. She continued to talk with everyone and thanked everyone who came. She saw Wade and Lemon talking and smiled. She was glad that Lemon was back. She knew she was his best friend and she was happy that Wade has another person besides her to rely on.

She finished chatting with everyone and came back to the bar. Lemon saw Zoe approaching and smiled and only said to Wade "See you later, boss." Zoe heard it. "Boss? What was that?" She asked curiously.

"I'll explain later. Oh, I hope you have no plans for tonight. "

"Ummm I do have, I think."

"Oh," he said, in a disappointed tone

"Yes, my plans involve the hottest bar owner in Alabama" She winked at him

He smiled widely.

"Okay. So tonight. Dinner. Just the two of us"

"It's a date."

**xxxxxxx**

It was almost 4; Zoe thanked everyone again and went to the practice.

her shift went quick ,it was already 8 and she was closing the practice for the day. She was surprised to see Wade waiting for her at the door.

"Hey, you didn't have come," she went downstairs, and hugged him tight.

"I know, but I wanted"

"Is it okay if we go to Brick first? I have to talk to him." She asked

"Sure, but I think it's better you go alone. It's between the two of you."

"Are you sure, I can wait until tomorrow," she said hesitantly

"No, it is important that you do it today. It's okay Doc, I'll wait for you in the Plantation"

They kissed and went their way.

Zoe arrived to Brick and knocked on the door. The tears were already in her eyes

"Zoe. Everything's all right?" He asked, slightly alarmed

"Brick ..." She didn't know what to say. She just stood there. Brick hugged her and it made her cry more. He tried to calm her.

"Come on, we should go into the house," he told her soothingly

They sat in the living room and Zoe did not know how to start. But she knew that now it's her turn.

"Brick, I do not know what to say… I did not expect it. I…"

"I know Zoe, I'm sorry it took so long"

"No, stop. I deserved it. The way I left everything was terrible. I still can't believe this is happening, I was ready to open my own practice" she said shyly. He smiled

"I know, George told me. I wanted to do this long ago, but there were some problems with the documents and everything was delayed. We got lucky yesterday. George acted quickly and managed to arrange everything ." he sighed heavily "But Zoe, did you really think I wouldn't give you your share at the practice back?"

"I don't know ..." she said in a whisper.

"Zoe, when your father died I felt so bad, it was really hard, I didn't lose only a partner, I lost a friend, a family member. I didn't want to go through that again," he smiled at her softly. Zoe started crying again. He went to sit down next to her and hugged her again.

" i know that it wasn't easy for us to get along with each other at the beginning and even today we have disagreements, But you know you've become like a daughter to me" he told her, "I just hope that Lemon didn't hear me" he added in a whisper and Zoe laughed.

"Thanks Brick. I'll go now, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." And then she left his house and went towards the plantation.

**xxxxxxx**

When she got there , she couldn't believe her eyes.

The area between the carriage house and the gate house was all lit up with candles and colored lights. She saw from afar a single table and two chairs near the pond. The table was set and there was music in the background. She saw Wade sitting on the stairs of her house and waiting for her.

"Seriously? You too are going to make me cry today?" She said with a loving smile

"No more tears today." He kissed her forehead and took her hand and they walked towards the table. Everything was perfect. They sat there for hours, talking and laughing.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep and wake up and discover it was all a dream" She took a deep breath.

"I assure you that everything is real," he said and took her hand and pulled her to him, she sat on his lap.

She put her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for today." She whispered

"I did nothing, Doc." He stroked her back.

She raised her head and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She pressed her lips to his for a kiss that started soft and quickly intensified. They kissed passionately for several minutes. They both wanted more. Both needed more.

Zoe moved closer to him, he held her waist tightly. "My place?" She murmured as she continued to kiss him. "Yes. Let's go." he held her hand and they walked quickly toward the carriage house.

Hours later, he was half lying half sitting up in bed, she lay in front of him, her head under his chin. His hands rested around her. She put her hands on his and stroked his palm with her thumb. They lay quietly trying to regain their breath. Zoe decided to break the silence first.

"So, what was the deal with Lemon calling you today boss?" She asked.

"Oh ... um … Well, She's the new events manager at the Rammer Jammer." Zoe frowned with confusion.

"It's only temporary until she decides what she wants to do with herself and until she gets the money to fix Fancies. George doesn't want to be involved. She won't take money from her father or borrow from me. She came back and she was pretty lost... I can't stand by and do nothing , so I decided that I must help her and I offered her the job." He sighed " The Rammer Jammer is doing very well and I could use the help. And everyone knows that she's the best party planner in the state. "

Zoe took a deep breath.

"What?" He asked, a little anxiously

"Nothing, it just reminds me of the reason I fell in for you in the first place." She explained

"And what reason is that? Wade questioned cheekily, Zoe chuckled at his curiosity.

"Your big heart" she responded. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

There is no other place they would rather be right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**I got some private messages from readers saying they like the story they just think it should be slower with Zoe and Wade. Like I mentioned before – this is my take on season 4. I believe that Zade are in a place where they're not so far from each other. They're pretty close actually. I think that it shouldn't take a lot to get them together. I don't believe in putting pointless obstacles ,it's not needed in my opinion. of course the relationship is not perfect and they have lots of things to work on. Right now it's still the beginning, kind of a honeymoon phase. This story is definitely going to deal with their ups and downs and some challenges down the road. And honestly, after season 3 my heart is in desperate need of some Zoe and Wade love ****J**** I think we all do.**

**Here's the next chapter. Once again, thank you so much for reading :)**

**Special thanks to the ones who reviewed! It makes my day/week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning came quickly. He woke up first and felt her arm wrapped around him. He smiled as he remembered the events of last night. He knew her shift at the practice starts later, but it was his turn to open the Rammer Jammer this morning, so he decided to let her sleep. He got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake her.

Two hours later she woke up. She opened her eyes only to find an empty bed. Like Wade, she immediately thought about last night, a broad smile covered her face. She starts working in another hour, so she got out of bed and got ready for the new day.

**xxxxxxx**

"He's not here" Lavon told her as she was walking into the kitchen

"Who? I came for breakfast," she said innocently

"Tell it to those who don't know you," he raised an eyebrow

"Okay, okay. He ran away before I woke up"

"He was here earlier, but then he got a call and I don't know, He started acting weird after that and he said he got to go open the Rammer Jammer"

"A call? Who was it?" she asked

"I have no idea, but maybe I was imagining. He did look tired, so I bet that's probably it"

"Well, he has good reason to be tired ..." She smiled proudly to herself

"No, no, no. Go away, now!" he yelled at her as he covered his ears with his hands, trying not to hear her. Zoe could not stop laughing; she walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and left the house.

**xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile at the Rammer Jammer, Wade stood from behind the bar, wiping glasses.

Everyone in Bluebell knows that the reasons Wade continues to work as a bartender even though he owns the place is that he really likes to do it. He enjoys mixing drinks, having conversations with customers and the overall atmosphere. And he is also really good at it. Because of all this, it was really weird to watch him this morning. He was not himself. He was quieter than usual, smiled less. Wanda and Lemon tried to find out what happened, but he waved them with the excuse that he was tired.

**xxxxxxx**

Just like the previous days, there wasn't a lot of work at the practice this morning. There were few patients and Zoe and Brick both were there. Zoe used the free time to try to talk to Wade. She called him several times and he didn't answer. She sent messages and he didn't answer. "It must be quite a busy day at the rammer jammer ..." she thought to herself. She sent him a last message **_"Just wanted to say hi :) I'll pop in at my lunch break."_** She didn't leave her phone even for a moment all morning. Each call or message she received her heart skipped. But none of them were from him.

She tried her best not to worry. She shook her head quickly from bad thoughts and went back to work.

At around 1 PM the practice situation was the same.

"Zoe, I think it is unnecessary for us both to stay here. You can go" Brick said

"I agree, but why me? I'm okay, you can go if you want ..."

"I can, but I think you need it more than me ..." He smiled at her and pointed at her hands. She was holding her phone in her hands as if life depended on it. She smiled shyly and thanked Brick. She took her purse and was on her way to the Rammer Jammer.

**xxxxxxx**

At the Rammer jammer, Wade went to throw out the trash and saw Zoe approaching. He thought quickly what to do, he managed to escape to the other side. She wasn't able to see him and went inside.

"Hey Lemon, Do you know where Wade is? I'm trying to reach him all morning," Zoe said, her voice concerned

"He was here a few minutes ago, I think he went to throw out the garbage. You didn't see him when you came in?"

"No ..." she said and sighed a little.

"Wait here, he'll probably come back soon"

"Yes ... I'll wait a bit," Zoe sat at a table with her face in front of the door, waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Lemon went to the back to make a call.

"Where are you? Zoe is here looking for you. You said you were going out for 2 minutes and half an hour has passed since then"

"Um, I had to take care of something urgent. Tell her that I was delayed and I'll see her later at her place," he said quickly

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Lemon said in wonder

"I can't now Lemon, please do it. We'll talk later, thank you". And he hung up.

"Um, Zoe, Wade called to inform me he went to buy some things we need here and it took time. He will meet you later at the carriage house." Lemon stuttered

"Oh ..." She frowned with concern. "Thank you Lemon" Zoe said and left.

**xxxxxxx**

She really did not know what to think. "Is he deliberately avoiding me? Is he upset with me? Did I do or say something wrong? But yesterday was amazing ... "the thoughts filled her head and made a mess.

**xxxxxxx**

An hour later Wade returned to the Rammer Jammer. He examined the place to make sure she's not there, and went quietly behind the bar.

"Oh no, Wade Kinsella, stop where you are immediately!" Lemon ordered him. She pulled him by the hand towards the back office. They entered and closed the door behind them.

"I want to know right away what happened to you and why are you acting like that! Zoe was here looking for you, she looked really worried, and you're asking me to lie to her?"

"Do not make unnecessary drama Lemon, I did not ask you to lie, it was the truth, I really needed to buy some things, that's all"

"Oh, my dear Wade ... you of all people should know by now that I'm not dumb. Spill it now!" She demanded

Wade rubbed his neck. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell least until I talk with Zoe." Lemon nodded.

"Okay ..." He sighed. "So this morning I got a call from Robin, the one who offered me to franchise the rammer jammer." Lemon's eyes opened wide. "She said repeatedly how disappointed they were with my decision and that they've seen a lot of potential and it's a shame... I thought she was calling to try to convince me, and I was ready to say no to her again but then she suggested something else. Her company is opening a brand new bar and they want to give the bar a southern touch, she wanted me to be their advisor, which means being at the bar every day for two or three months, to monitor, to add from my experience. It's not a desk job. "

"And where exactly this new bar is?" She asked hesitantly

Wade took a deep breath. "New York". Lemon gasped.

"I know. It turns out that being Southern is considered trendy these days" He grinned slightly

"Wade it sounds amazing, and it fits you. You know we are all here to help you with whatever you need, but I suppose that's not the real problem ..." She smiled at him softly and put her hand on his back. He sat on the table; his legs were placed on the chair in front of him and his hands covering his face.

"I don't know how to say it to Zoe. We are only at the beginning of ... this thing. We didn't even really talked about what we want, where things are going. I just don't want her to think I am running away from her"

"Wade, I'm sorry to tell you that your plan is not working so much at the moment, because I think that's exactly what she thinks. In order for your relationship to work, you need to talk to her about what is bothering you or tell her what's going on with you. That's exactly what you're not doing right now. Zoe will understand you and support you, I'm sure. About the other things you need to solve, well, you'll have to work on it. But you have time, it's something you have to do together. "

He looks at her and shakes his head.

"Thanks a lot," he Squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Now go away, you have to fix the mess you made!" She laughed. Wade smiled at her and went to plan what he's going to say to Zoe.

**xxxxxxx**

Zoe lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts kept running in her head. She tried to remember everything that had happened since yesterday and she couldn't understand what had happened. "Maybe I said something in my sleep" She wondered. She put her hands on her hair and sighed deeply.

"Oh my god!" She jumped out of bed, her hands still on her head. "He regrets what happened. He regrets us. This must be it." Sadness overcame her. She began to pace nervously around her room, wondering what to do. "Give up? Keep fighting? Fight again, but I've already done everything. I don't know how to make it work." She muttered quietly to herself.

She decided she couldn't wait any longer, she would go to him and wait for him at his place until he appears. He will not be able to avoid her.

**xxxxxxx**

She went into his house. Obviously the door was open. She couldn't relax. She sat down on his bed. She wasn't in his bed so long that she had forgotten what it feels like, but as soon as she sat down it all came back to her. Memories ... She lay for a few moments and smelled the familiar smell of him on his pillow. A few minutes passed before she decided to get up, she couldn't just lie down on his bed when he will return soon and tell her that nothing is going to happen between them. She couldn't sit still, she had to keep herself busy. She wanted to play video games but had no idea how to run them. Besides, it's not fun to play without him, she thought. His familiar mess surrounded the room. Somehow, in the few months they had spent as a couple he was able to make her love this mess. Well, maybe love is little too much, but it's his mess, and it was part of what made him 'him'. She decided to clean up a little. She threw a few empty beer bottles that were next to the bed. Then she picked up the scattered clothes and opened a drawer to put them there. She noticed something that made her smile ... it was a picture of them together from Christmas two years ago ... best Christmas she had in her life. She couldn't believe he kept it. Just as she began to relax a bit, he came home. He wasn't surprised to see her there.

**xxxxxxx**

"Uh, Hey Doc" he said nervously.

"Hey" she said almost in a whisper, and stared at him.

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"We need to talk." They said in unison.

"You start" Wade told her, and motioned for her to sit on the couch. They settled on two different ends of the couch, away from each other. Her heart pounded uncontrollably.

"Okay. Before I say anything, I want you to know that no matter what happens now, the last few days were the best I've had in recent months. They were amazing." She said, her voice shaking. He frowned, trying to figure out where she's going with it.

"I think I made it clear to you what I want, and I'm pretty sure I understood you well ... but ... if you're regretting it… it's okay. You're allowed to. I can understand that maybe it's not the same as you remembered it and you were disappointed, I get it" she sighed

"Huh Zoe, I don't think you get it." He stated, trying to stop her.

"Please let me finish," she looked with almost pleading eyes. She took a deep breath and stood there. He studied her carefully.

"And that's okay, well it's not" she got flustered and started talking fast "What I'm trying to say is I've done everything, and I guess that's not really enough. I know we have a lot to deal with and figure out, and maybe now you're looking for something else, better. I know you said you loved me, but maybe you didn't want to hurt me, and maybe you do love me a certain way, but not enough" she couldn't look at him. He stood up. A Half-smile on his face.

"I see all the girls looking at you at the Rammer Jammer. It has always been that way, but now that you own the place even more, and you deserve the best. I know I can be difficult and annoying and crazy, and perhaps all this time we weren't together made you realize that you're looking for something else. It's the sex yesterday that made you understand that, right? "She talks so fast that she doesn't manage to breathe. She pauses for a second. She Lifts her head and looks directly into his eyes. "Today when I got up in the morning, first thing I thought of was that I wanted to ask to be my Boyfriend, we haven't really define it and I thought it was really important, but I understand that you regret it and you no longer want this" She couldn't complete the sentence, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her.

He pulled off first, slowly. He sat her back on the couch. He also sat down, this time closer.

"Good. Now it's my turn. Zoe, I thought I made myself clear when I told you I love you and I want you. It has always been clear."

"Not always," she says. He put his finger on her lips, smiling, "my turn."

"I don't want anything else. I want you and only you. All of you. With all your craziness and your words, and your stories about your patients, and stories about what shoes you bought, and your eyes and your hands, and your hair, and your body, and the A+ sex, yes, because you're definitely A+ "Zoe was blushing. "And everything about you - I want it. And yes, we have stuff to figure out and we should work on it together. "He moved closer to her, almost touching. They sit facing each other. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek gently.

"We are better now. This doesn't mean that everything will be perfect. Yeah, there will be arguments and fights, it's part of who we are. But... we're us." He said softly.

"I like us" she said in a whisper. Wade laughed.

"I also kinda like us"

"Good." She smiled. He closed the small distance between them and kissed her.

"Oh, by the way - yes," he told her firmly, and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" She asked, a little worried by the tone of his voice

"Zoe Hart, I'd love to be your boyfriend. But, only if it means you'll be my girlfriend ..." He looked at her and smiled. She looked at him, her eyes sparked.

"I think I can do it ..." She smiled and they kissed again.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked. He almost managed to forget about it.

"Um, yes, But that doesn't matter now, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Now I have other plans" He stands and lifts her and lays her on the bed, just like old times.

"You have the best plans."

"Oh baby, you have no idea..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot! Special thanks to lemers718 for your words.**

**This chapter is shorter than the last ones. Not a lot happening, but I had to do it in order to get where I want in the next one.**

**Again, I apologize in advance for mistakes in English.**

**please keep reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

3 days have passed since the night they officially became a couple. 3 days and Wade hasn't told Zoe yet about the job. She in turn had

forgotten that he was supposed to tell her something. And the truth was that Wade was relieved. But this morning, he decided it was time. He can't avoid this subject anymore.

He lay in bed, thinking. She was still asleep, her head resting on his chest. He didn't know she was actually awake, listening to his breathing

"Good morning" she said, she still didn't look up

"Good morning beautiful, I didn't want to wake you."

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly

"Why do you ask?" He smiled to himself. She knows him well.

"I felt it when I listened to your breathing ... What's bothering you? You're not relaxed"

"I need to talk to you about something," he said and took a deep breath.

She raised her head, sat in front of him, "Okay … what is it?" She asked warily

"Okay so ... I got quite an interesting call the other day"

"Oh yeah, I heard about this call"

"You did?" He said in a little panicked voice

"Well Lavon said you were concerned about it"

"Oh ... Yes"

"Okay, go on" she listened intently.

"So it was Robin, from group of investors who wanted to open another Rammer Jammer in Atlanta."

"Yes ..." Zoe was restless, began to stroke his leg with her finger.

"they are going to open their own bar, And it turns out they are really into the Southern vibe and are looking for someone to work as a consultant to the new place for two - three months."

She frowned.

"The bar is in New York," he said. Her eyes opened wide.

"And they want you." She said. It wasn't a question. She didn't look him in the eye.

"Yes, and I need to get back to her with an answer until tonight" he said, trying to catch her eye with no success.

"Wow ... what do you think about it?" She asked, and got up, started pacing around the room.

"I was surprised, But I think I'm the right person for the job and it sounds very interesting. I admit that the thought of leaving the Rammer Jammer here for two or three months is making me nervous" He stated.

"And leaving you ..." he said almost in a whisper. Zoe turned to him and looked him in the eye for the first time since they began to talk about the subject.

"Well, I think it's amazing and they knew exactly whom to offer the job. And I think you'd do it perfectly." She smiled at him. But there was some sadness in her smile. He noticed it.

"So you think I should do it?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter what I think. The Important thing is what you want, what you feel about it."

"Okay." He didn't remove his gaze from her. Zoe felt a little discomfort.

"I'm going to get a shower, I work in an hour"

"Okay, breakfast?" He asked

"Oh, yes. You can go now to Lavon's, I will come soon," she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Wade sighed. The conversation wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, If he was disappointed or not.

/

An hour later, Zoe was already in the practice. She gave up on breakfast at Lavon's and bought coffee on the way to work.

She sent a text message to Wade.

**_"Sorry I didn't come. Shower took longer than I thought and I didn't want to arrive late" _**

He returned to her immediately

**_"It's okay. I'll see you later,"_** she got the message, and her heart began to pound. Thoughts started running in her head. Zoe frowned. In a way she was selfish and she knew it. Yet that didn't stop her from feeling that way.

She felt she had to speak to him. She left her office

"Annabeth, I'll be back soon, I have to go to the Rammer Jammer, call me if you have something urgent"

"Okay, don't worry Zoe"

/

When she arrived to the Rammer Jammer she couldn't find him.

"Hey Lemon, where's Wade?" She asked

"He didn't tell you? He took the day off. The truth is it was quite sudden. Everything all right?"

Zoe frowned. Lemon caught it.

"Zoe Hart. What did you do?"

"What, why do you think I did something?"

"You have that look on your face, And Wade is not here. it's Not hard to guess. What happened? Did you have a fight?"

"No ..." Zoe said evasively. She didn't really want to talk about it with Lemon.

"He told you about New York" Lemon stated confidently.

"What? you know about New York? When did he tell you? He told me just this morning," she was surprised

"Of course I know. You can't blame him. I forced him to tell me"

Zoe sighed.

"What are you so afraid of Zoe?"

"It's not that I'm afraid. It's just ... I feel like every time we're together, something happens that interferes. It is as if we have no luck."

"Every time you're together? Zoe, you were together once."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

"No I do not. Yes, there is no doubt that the fact that you won't be together for three months will be difficult for both of you. But what is three months compared to the rest of your life? Don't try to find an excuse because you're afraid something will ruin your relationship. You have no reason to. You're both adults and you two can deal with it. Can you imagine Wade in New York? This is such a great opportunity for him.

"I know, and I'm so happy for him. I know I'm being selfish, but we got back together just now"

"yeah so? life sucks sometimes. not everything goes the way you want. so what? you got a second chance to be together. You love him, he loves you. These three months are not going to make you give up."

"I know. You're right."

"And Zoe, he really needs you right now ... especially now. Don't think it is easy for him..." Lemon said softly.

Zoe sighed. "Thank you Lemon. I must get back to work now ..."

"Talk to him."

"I will. I Promise" she smiled at her and left.

/

Meanwhile at the gate house, Wade was laying on the couch thinking about the events of the morning. He told Zoe about the job offer. He knew there was a chance she would react the way she did, but he hoped she'd react differently. He knew it was probably really hard for her. It was hard for him too. stressful thoughts went through his mind as well, But unlike her, he had no doubt that they can get through this. "I wish Zoe would believe it as I do" he thought.

/

Zoe was already back in her office. She sent a text message to Wade

**_"Have you talked to Robin yet?" _**

**_"No."_** He replied back after a few minutes.

Zoe felt that he was angry or hurt and she knew he tried hard not to show it to her.

/

The rest of the day had passed quickly. She was on her way back to her house when she saw him sitting on a rock by the lake, throwing stones into the water. She moved quietly and sat on the rock, She hugged him from behind and held him tight, resting her head on his back. He shivered a little as she caught him by surprise. He took a deep breath.

"Go." She said.

"No," he replied.

"Go," she repeated.

He turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"You're going because it's an amazing opportunity and I'm not letting you miss it. I know you, I can see that you really want it. These two months will go fast." She said

"Maybe three months," he whispered

"Okay, maybe three months. And perhaps, I'll come with you," she whispered back

"You can't ..." he said gently. "you just became a partner again"

"Okay, I can't. But I'll come visit you and maybe you can come visit sometime. And if you can't, that's fine, because we'll talk every day, several times a day. Oh, don't think that just because you're in New York you won't have to listen to my stories. I'll tell you what I ate, what I wore, what I bought, what I did. everything! "

Wade laughed and took her hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, stroking her palm.

"I'm sure that I want you to do whatever makes you feel happy, and I think this job will. So yes, I'm sure."

"Okay." He smiled at her. "I promised Robin to give her an answer ..."

"I'll leave you alone to talk to her, I'll wait for you inside. Come in when you are done, okay?"

"Of course" And before she could disappear into the house he kissed her. They both smiled at each other.

/

When he hung up he went into the house, just as he promised. He found her sitting on the couch, staring into the air. He sat down beside her and pulled her to him, put his hand around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his knee.

"I spoke to her. The bar is still under construction. This means we have a whole month before I have to leave"

"Good. I'm not ready to let you go yet." She patted his knee

"I miss you already" he said softly

"Oh Wade Kinsella, you have it bad" she chuckled

"Yes, I'm afraid I do"

"I do too." She whispered.

/

If there was one thing that would stop him from going, it was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her every day.

He recalled the time she was in New York and he was waiting for her here, in Bluebell.

The feeling he had then was nothing compared to what he feels now.

Zoe fell asleep in his arms. He knew that they are facing a challenging time. But he also knew that they could go through this together.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

please read and review.

Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a month that they would never forget. They spent every spare second they had together, and even more. They did so many things together, even though they both would rather not get out of bed at all (which almost happened) they tried to do as much as possible. They made sure to remind themselves constantly that it's temporary, and time will pass quickly. This morning was no different. They woke up together, ready to face the day ahead.

"I feel a bit bad that I stole all your free time. You barely had time to be with everyone," Zoe said as she sat up in bed.

Wade laughed softly and smiled at her.

"Okay, not really. They had you for almost 30 years before I came to Bluebell, I have to make up for lost time ..." She started to kiss him little kisses down his neck.

"We need to get out of bed and start packing ..." he said reluctantly

"_You_ need to pack."

"What, you're not going to help me?" He said almost helplessly.

"Absolutely not. You're a big boy and I have errands to run this morning," she declared.

"I thought you said you cleared the whole week just for us"

"I did, but Wanda needs me and she is pregnant, and you know how pregnant women can be"

"Not really, I try not to be there when she's there. She went all crazy. Even Tom can't handle it. Luckily, you're the doctor in this relationship, because I don't think I would survive another one like her near me"

"And here I take my words back. You're a baby."

"So that means you're staying to help me pack?" He smiled mischievously

"In your dreams" She smiled proudly, and got out of bed. he tried to throw a pillow at her but she made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"You're a baby!" she shouted

"Your baby" he shouted back.

"And only mine" she said. He smiled to himself.

She finished showering and saw that he was already dressed.

"I'm going to my place to start packing everything" he said and got closer to kiss her.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Don't forget we have a date tonight," she kissed him back.

"Can't wait"

**XXXXXXXX**

Throughout most of the day they were apart, Wade was still busy packing and Zoe with town business.

She returned home in the late afternoon and found Wade sleeping on the couch.

"Definitely a baby," she chuckled to herself.

"I heard you," he groaned and sat up.

"I know you're tired but it's time to get up and get dressed for the evening"

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"As if I'm going to tell you"

"It's okay, I already know," he muttered out loud on purpose

"What? How do you know?" She stammered

"It's hard to hide secrets from me Doc"

"Oh No! But Lemon worked really hard on everything and everyone came to help organize the rammer jammer today. Who told you? I'm going to kill him!"

"I won't let you"

"I'm not asking you" she said

"You have no choice. I won't let you kill yourself"

"What?" She was confused.

"You just told me right now" He had fun teasing her.

"Wade Kinsella, you're so dead!" She shouted.

A slow grin spread across his face. Before she could say more he cupped her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers.

They broke away after a few moments. "I'm sorry, it was so easy" he had a smug look on his face.

"You will pay for it, I promise" She stared at him, trying not to laugh. And once again, he kissed her.

**XXXXXXX**

"Please make a surprised face. Lemon would kill me if she finds out you knew about the party"

It was eight o'clock; they were close to the Rammer Jammer.

"Don't worry Doc, I know how Lemon feels about her parties, I'll protect you." He winked at her and took her hand in his.

"So let's do it" she took a deep breath.

They heard whispers; Wade opened the door and heard loud cheering.

All the residents of Bluebell came to the party. Everyone. Wade tried to conceal his excitement but Zoe caught it. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "This is your night. Enjoy .You deserve it." He hugged her tight. "Thank you. I love you."  
She kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too. Now go say hello to everyone."

It took him an hour to get to all the people who came and thank them. Everyone didn't stop saying how proud of him they are. But the moment that moved him the most was when his father told him he was proud of him. He waited years to hear this, and now it's finally happened.

Wade and Zoe sat with George and Lavon while people were still coming to say goodbye to Wade.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a minute, I'll be right back," Zoe told Wade.

when she was far from the table Wade turned to Lavon and George "Hey, I know I shouldn't really ask ... but keep an eye on her while I'm gone"

"We didn't think otherwise, Wade. We'll take care of her," Lavon said and George nodded in agreement.

A couple of minutes later she was back. "Ready to go?" she asked Wade

"Everything's all right? You look a little pale"

"Yes, everything is great," she said enthusiastically. "Now let's go to your real goodbye party," she whispered. His eyes opened wide. "I hope you can run," he smiled at her.

They went to say goodbye to Lemon and left the bar.

**XXXXXXX**

Morning came quickly. It was seven and the alarm clock woke them up.

"How much time do we have?" She asked quietly. Her legs were laced with his. Her head rested on his right hand.

"We don't have…"

"Noooo" she groaned. She lifted her head and placed it on his chest as she hugged him tightly.

"Zoe ..." he whispered

She sighed. "I'm sorry ... I'm just ..."

"I know ..." He kissed her hair. "Are you sure you want to take me to the airport, I could ask Lavon or drive myself"

"Are you crazy?" She hit his chest weakly. I am with you until the last second. "

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her. They parted for a brief moment, looking into each other's eyes. They did not have to say a word. Their eyes said it all.

**XXXXXXX **

They arrived at the airport. They had a few minutes together.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? I heard you in the morning and you're not looking good." He asked.

"I'm fine. It's just stress and anxiety."

"It was like that all week," he said

"I'll be fine. It'll pass quickly. I promise"

"I'm sorry," his brows creased with concern

"Stop. I'm all right," she rose on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead.

For moments they just stared at each other. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. He leaned down and kissed her. They poured every feeling they were experiencing at this moment into that kiss.

They parted, both trying to catch their breathes.

"I love you, Zoe"

"Wade" she took his face in her hands and brushed his cheeks with her thumbs

"I love you" he whispered again.

She closed her eyes and felt tears running down her face

"I love you so much" she said and locked her lips with his.

It was a slow and loving kiss. Their hearts were threatening to break out of their chests.

"Go before I don't let you" she whispered into his mouth

And he went.

**XXXXXXX **

On the way back she got a call from Wanda

"Hey Zoe, Tom and I would like to talk to you, are you free?"

"No problem, I'll be there in half an hour".

When she arrived at the practice they were already waiting for her there.

"So what brings you here this morning?" She asked them

"Tom is really nervous and wants to make sure everything is OK with the baby. I told him I came to see you the other day, but he insisted," Wanda said

"It's okay Wanda, this is a new situation for both of you guys, come in and I'll check you up" Zoe smiled.

Zoe has performed an ultrasound scan. "Everything looks great." You still don't want to know the sex of the baby, right? "

"Right" they answered together.

"Are you sure everything is okay Dr. Hart? Because at first she kept throwing up and was tired and didn't feel good, and suddenly she's feeling fine and it's strange so I was afraid something might have happened," Tom said. Zoe suddenly stopped. She froze in her place and opened her eyes wide.

"What happened? Everything okay right?" Tom asked in panic. Zoe recovered quickly.

"Tom, I understand you are concerned, but everything is fine, I promise, if you have more questions you are always welcome to ask me," she reassured him

"Thank you Zoe" Wanda hugged her and they went, leaving Zoe alone.

She felt as if she was going to fall. She sat in her chair, remembering her conversation with Wade this morning.

**_"You sure you're feeling okay? I heard you in the morning. You're not looking good." _**

**_"It was like that all week" _**

She remembered his words.

He was right. She was much more tired than usual. And she vomited several times in recent days. She was sure it was only stress.

She was hyperventilating.

"OH MY GOD"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you cadenf, zade12, Sey77,Guest, Bisskit, Kiara and daisesnsaffidols for the reviews!**

**And thank you everyone for reading!**

**Let me know your thoughts…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my God!" She murmurs. Her heart is pounding.

Annabeth heard it and came into the room.

"Zoe, what is it?" She asked anxiously.

It can't be, she thought to herself. "Oh my god, Annabeth, I can't be pregnant!" She quickly tried to calculate the days and weeks. "When did I get my last period?" She murmured in a panic. No, this must be a mistake.

"It's not happening. Wade left this morning, I'm sad, mind affects the body. Yeah, that's it. This must be it. There's no other explanation." She muttered to herself. "But what if ... no, there's no "what if!" We always use protection. Ugh, I'm a doctor; I should know that it doesn't always work!" She hit herself in the head slightly.

"Calm down. Did you take a test? Take a test. You had a hard week, maybe it's nothing." It's Sounds as if she herself doesn't believe what she says.

"Okay." Panic took hold of her and made her weak.

"Zoe Honey, I can't do it for you," Annabeth was trying to smile at her and sent Zoe to the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand. After a few minutes she opened the bathroom door, pale.

"Well?" Annabeth was anxious.

"A…AB," Zoe stammered hysterically. Annabeth grabbed the test and looked at it. Two clear pink stripes.

Zoe sat down on a chair and leaned her head back.

"What will I do?"

"Oh, Zoe ..." Annabeth patted her hair.

So many thoughts ran inside her head. "I'm going to be a mother. I'm going to have a baby. My baby. Wade's baby. Oh my god, Wade! How am I going to tell him? What will I say? I can't just call him and say: Oh, hey Wade, congratulations, you are about to be a father! Oh no this is bad. He would hate me. Okay, he won't. But he went only a few hours ago ... what do we do? Oh dear, maybe he'll think I did it on purpose to make him come back sooner. That I planned everything. I didn't. I really didn't. "She felt helpless. Tears began to stream down her face, but she had to pull herself together quickly because Brick was coming and she did not want him to have a reason to ask questions. She put the pregnancy test in her bag and wiped her tears.

"Are you going to ask Brick to examine you?"

"No way!" Just thinking about it made her feel nauseous. "I don't want anyone to know about it yet. Only you. I will find another doctor in Mobile."

"Okay. Zoe, don't worry, I'm sure Wade will be happy. Everything will be fine." Annabeth put her hand on Zoe's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "If you need anything, talk to me."

"Thank you Annabeth."

Zoe took a deep breath "Everything is fine. I can do it. I just need to get through the day. "

**XXXXXX**

The day passed quickly. She just wanted to leave the practice and go home. She wanted to be alone.

She took a long shower to relax, lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. She got a text from him earlier, saying he arrived and everything is fine and they will talk later. She did not answer yet. It was already very late. After long thought, she decided that she had to talk to him. She can't keep it a secret from him, there is no choice.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey babe," he answered

"Hey" she tried to steady her voice

"Everything all right?" He started slightly

"Yes, yes. Just wanted to hear your voice." She was choking with tears in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Okay," she said without elaborating

"Maybe it's time to go see a doctor..."

"I really don't need." She murmurs. "Sorry if I woke you up," she added.

"Don't worry. I just got back from the bar." He said and she could hear him smiling through the phone.

"Already, I thought they would let you get some rest"

"I don't need to rest ... the flight wasn't long"

"Tell me. How's New York?" She smiles to herself. Who would have thought Wade Kinsella will be in New York when she is in Bluebell.

He laughs. "I didn't get to see much yet ... but ... it's definitely different here." It was her turn to laugh. "You know what I mean."

She smiles. "Yes, I do. How's the hotel?"

"Great. The view from my room is amazing; I think I understand why you love this city so much"

"Yes, the scenery is really beautiful, But I don't think you would understand why I love this city before I take you out shopping ..." She laughed.

For an hour they continued to talk and he told her about his day, the people he met, the bar itself. He sounded really enthusiastic. She was so happy for him. Still, her heart wasn't calm. She didn't want to ruin it for him.

"I wish you were here," he whispered.

"I know." She sighed. There was silence for a few moments. "This is the moment," she thought to herself. But she failed to let any word out of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I just think it's time for you to go to bed. It's really late and I don't want you to be tired"

"Yes, I think you're right ..."

"Okay"

"Okay"

"I love you" he said quietly.

"I love you too," she said.

**XXXXX**

During the week, she managed to visit a gynecologist and find out that she was five weeks pregnant.

They talked on the phone every day. No matter how tired they were, they never missed a call. It was Friday and she still hadn't told him. She couldn't. She did everything in her power to hide it from him, but it was too much for her. She shouldn't hide something like that from him, he had right to know, no matter what his reaction would be.

His reaction. She had no idea what it will be. The only thing she knew for sure that it's impossible to wait any longer. She opened her laptop and booked a flight to New York. Her flight will leave in three hours. "Let's do it," she pressed the confirmation button.

"Are you going to tell him?" Annabeth asked Zoe when she called to inform her that she was going to New York.

"Yes, I'm afraid of his reaction, but he needs to know."

"Great. it's the right decision. Don't worry about work, I'll talk to Brick. He was worried about you last week ... he thinks it's because Wade is not here. Obviously i didn't say anything to him. or Anyone."

"Thank you Annabeth, I really appreciate it."

**XXXXX**

Hours later she was back in New York. She didn't want to tell him she had come, she thought it would cause her to panic more. After all of their conversations this week she knew the hotel he was staying in and the room number. She made up a whole story that she was his wife and he didn't know she had come, and she wanted to surprise him for their anniversary. The receptionists believed her and gave her a key to the room.

The room was much bigger than expected. And tidy. She smiled to herself. It surprised her. She drew the curtains and understood Wade's enthusiasm regarding the view.

She knew that he had a long day today. This is his first weekend there, and he told her that it would be long and they may not be able to talk until very late. She decided not to leave the room and just wait for him. She didn't want to disturb him, but she wanted to speed his return slightly. She picked up her phone and took a picture of her by the window, with the view in the background. She sent him the message and attached the picture.

**_"You were right. The view is truly amazing :)"_**

Within a few seconds he replied

**_"You're here!?"_**

**_"I missed you"_**

**_"My Love" Her heart was pounding._**

**_"Take your time. I didn't come to bother you at work."_**

She began unpacking. Suddenly she heard a door open. She turned and found his eyes on her.

"Hey," she smiled, "You didn't have to leave everything and come."

Wade approached with quick steps, pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. His hands in her hair, "I missed you so much." He mumbled into the kiss.

"Me too," she whispered.

Wade was really happy she was there. He was surprised, but he was just happy she's here, with him.

"You have to go back now?" She asked hesitantly

"No, that's okay, I'll just stay a little longer tomorrow night ... come with me? For how long are you here?"

"Huh, I didn't think about it. For the weekend," she stammered

"Okay. This means that we have a day and a half, I can work with that," he smiled. "How about we stay here tonight and tomorrow Show me the Zoe Hart version of New York, And in the evening we go to the bar?"

"Sounds good," she smiled. She had to tell him. She decided to wait for tomorrow. Tonight, they are just the two of them.

**XXXXX**

The next day she woke up before him, she felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom. He heard her getting up out of bed. He wanted to follow her but she just came out.

"Doc, I really think you should see a doctor"

"Wade, I'm fine. It's just a virus" She didn't want to tell him the truth like that.

"It has been almost two weeks that way," he said worriedly

"This is a rare form of the virus." she tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Okay, but if it continues, I'll call Brick and you will have no choice"

"I promise that if it continues I will ask him to check me out." She hated lying to him.

**XXXXX**

They decided not to waste more time, get dressed and get out.

It certainly was a day in New York Zoe style. They ate breakfast and lunch at her favorite restaurants, she took him shopping and he even managed to enjoy it, she showed him all the places that were important to her. What surprised her (maybe not so) was that she felt like a tourist. It was not her home anymore. No doubt she'll always be eager to visit New York, but her home is Bluebell and it felt right.

In the afternoon they started to get tired a bit and he suggested going back to the hotel room to rest. She agreed with him, but she knew that once they arrive, there is no turning back. She would have to tell him.

The Second he opened the door she ran to the bathroom. This was the third time she threw up today. It also happened at the restaurant.

"Okay, that's it; you're going to see a doctor even if I have to drag you myself"

"Stop. I will take a shower and I will feel better after"

He didn't get to answer her and she went inside.

Half an hour later she came out, she was wearing a bathrobe and towel on her head. She didn't look so good.

"What's wrong Zoe? I don't understand why you don't want to go to the doctor? You've been sick for two weeks. It's not normal"

"Wade, in case you forgot, I am a doctor myself. I'm fine."

"I haven't forgotten, but it's got nothing to do with it. You're being stubborn; maybe if you went to the doctor last week, you'd be getting better by now

"It wouldn't have helped," she murmured softly

"Yes it would've. He would have given you medicines and forces you to rest.

But you're just too stubborn."

"Wade ..."

"What? I'm worried about you. What am I supposed to do when I'm here and you're there? At least go to the doctor for me and" he didn't get to finish the sentence when she snapped

"I'm pregnant," she declared softly but clearly. He couldn't miss it.

"You're what?" He was shocked

"Pregnant. 5 weeks." She said in a tiny voice

He was lost for words. He looked frightened and confused.

"I found out earlier this week. it's Yours, by the way," she tried to soften the atmosphere. It didn't help. His face was sealed. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Wade, I"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this now," he turned and left the room.

She didn't go after him. She sat on the bed, her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't surprised, it was clear that he would be shocked, she was when she found out, and maybe she still is. But she hoped that they will be able to talk about it. Probably not.

After two hours of waiting, she realized that he probably won't be back soon. She knew he should stay overtime tonight at the bar, after he left early yesterday, because of her. She thought of going to the bar but wasn't sure if she should, she didn't know if he would be happy to see her at all. It was 9 PM. She decided she couldn't stay there anymore and she wants to go home. She packed her things quickly. She left him a note and left to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone,**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews of the last chapter. It means a lot.**

**Hope you like this one too. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I should've waited. But what good would that do?"

She managed to find a flight home quickly. Thoughts raced through her mind. She just wanted to get home. "What do I do? I have no idea what to do now. Call him? Wait? And if we talk ... what else can I say?" She couldn't define exactly what she was feeling.

She wasn't angry. She knew that she dropped a bomb on him. But she was upset that he didn't stay to talk to her. He left her there alone. That's exactly what he did when she confessed her love for him. "What does he think? that i'm Not surprised? that I wanted it to happen like that?"  
She remembered the note she had left him:

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stay. I just wanted to get home. Please don't hate me. I understand how you're feeling. Take your time… please call me"

She decided to try to sleep during the flight ... she realized that she had to start taking care of herself more.

**XXXXX**

She arrived early to Bluebell and decided to go directly to the practice. She really didn't want to go back to the carriage house, she was afraid of the memories. She was looking for a distraction, and she knew that if she stays alone with her thoughts it would break her and she couldn't afford to break down now.

She achieved her goal. She managed to keep herself busy throughout the day with patients and practice issues. Annabeth realized that something was wrong, but she didn't press her. Zoe didn't leave the practice at all, she didn't want to run into anyone.

**XXXXX**

It's was time to close the practice, Zoe arranged her things and walked towards the exit. She opened the door and was speechless. He was there, sitting on the steps waiting for her. He heard her coming out and stood up, his body seemed to tense and his eyes were tired. Her eyes widened in shock. Her heart pounded and threatened to get out from her body. They just looked at each other without anyone breathing a word or moving. He slowly began to approach her, she looked at him uncertainly, he pulled her to him, her head rested on his chest and his hands surrounded her. She held him tightly as if her life depended on it. She inhaled his scent and felt herself relaxing. They stood so for several minutes. "We need to talk," he whispered softly in her ear. "Let's go to my house." They began to walk toward her house, walking slowly, they kept a distance between them and avoided touching each other.

**XXXXX**

They did not speak all the way home. When they arrived at the carriage house, they entered and sat on the couch looking at each other but still made sure to keep the distance between them. Wade was the first to break the silence and start the long-awaited call.

"You ran away ..."

"I ran away? I told you I'm pregnant and you just went without even looking at me," she muttered

"I didn't run away. You know I had to work last night," he hissed

"Yes, I know. I was supposed to come with you," she said bitterly

"I needed a moment to myself, to be alone, to absorb everything that happened there. I came back after three hours and you weren't there."

"I wasn't sure you would come back," she whispered. He looked at her strangely.

"So this is how it's going to be from now on, Zoe?"

"I wasn't sure that there would still be a 'from now on' " she stammered softly.

Wade sighed. He put his hands on his head.

"I thought we passed it," he told her

"I was scared, Wade. This was a complete surprise for me. I didn't want you to think I did it on purpose, that I wanted to tie you down. That I did it so you would come back earlier from New York" she whispered quietly while tears began to fill her eyes .

Wade looked at her, his eyes ranged from shock to disappointment.

"Really Zoe? That's what you think of me? Because if so, I'm not sure what I'm doing here."

For several minutes there was silence. They didn't dare to look at each other.

"I came back after three hours and you weren't there. You can't run away every time you're afraid or when thing aren't going according to your plan."

He paused.

"I… Are you angry?" She stuttered

He sighed again. "Yes, I am angry, but not about what you think. Just let me finish." She nodded and he continued, " what were you thinking? going out at night, alone, leaving only a note and running away ? It's like we're going backwards to problems we had in the past. You got something on your mind? Talk to me about it. If you don't talk, I won't know that something is wrong, and we would be back to the same situation, and once again, you would run away. I don't know if I can handle it." He paused for a second and looked at her carefully. She looked tired.

"You're killing me this way." He continued. "I know you were scared and thought that running away was the easiest solution." He took a deep breath. Her heart shrank. "I called you a few times and you haven't answered," he sighed.

"I was on the flight," she interrupted him, tried to explain.

He closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them he looked at her, his gaze wasn't clear. She tilted her head down. He slowly ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "You had me worried so much." He gave a little sad smile, he was tired too. "This can't go on like this."

He paused again.

"It can't be that way, especially now that we're having a child together ..." he whispered softly, Zoe immediately raised her head and stared at him. He caught her reaction.

"Look Zoe, I'm not going to lie, I freaked out. I'm still freaking out right now. The last few hours ... I have never had so many different thoughts in mind." His eyes were puzzled. "I think I understand now how it is like to live with your head," she couldn't help smiling. "At first I didn't understand how it happened, and what we did wrong, but on the way here I had plenty of time to think about everything and I realized it doesn't matter.

You have to know that I'm not angry about the pregnancy. I can't be angry about that. I'm also not angry that you didn't tell me as soon as you've discovered because I know you and I can imagine what you were going through, alone."

"I told Annabeth," she snapped. He smiled. "Well, of course you did. I wasn't expecting anything else. "

He moved closer to her.

"I think it still doesn't resonate with me ... and it will take time before it happens, I guess you're feeling the same way. I have no idea what to do next. All I know is that I need to be here so we can freak out about it together"

tears kept running down her cheeks. She moved closer and hugged him.

"Besides, how hard could it be?" He grinned, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, fine. We have no idea what we are doing, but we'll manage. We can talk endlessly about how we are not ready, but that doesn't change the fact that this is happening"

Zoe took a deep breath and tried to organize the thoughts in her head and what exactly she was going to say

"I know it won't be easy, it wasn't in my plans either, at least not in the near future, I always knew I wanted children, but I thought it was going to happen when… well, it doesn't matter. But it happened and I admit that with all the fear and concern that I have at the moment, I am a bit happy ...maybe very happy" she said softly, Wade took her hand in his.

"I love you, Wade, and I know we can do it right. I know that we have many things to deal with and we will. Now, I imagine you have a million questions but can it wait until tomorrow morning? I'm exhausted "

"Yes, of course. But Tomorrow I have to go back to New York," he noted. She sighed

"It's okay, I was expecting it" she was a little disappointed

"I have to, today I had the day off but I have to go back and figure out what will happen next ..."

"It's alright, do what you need, I'm here and nothing will happen to me." He nodded.

"And Wade. I'm sorry I worried you so much, you know I didn't mean to"

"I know."

"So have you eaten anything today?" He questioned her

"Worried already?" she frowned

"Never stopped"

A smile covered her face. She knows how much he cares for her and loves her.

"Yes, I ate, Annabeth took care of me, you can relax," she squeezed his hand lightly.

He pulled her to her feet, "Let's go to bed," he suggested. Half an hour later they were asleep.

**XXXXX**

Zoe woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She was frightened but then she noticed the note that was placed on the pillow next to her

"Good morning babe, I didn't want to wake you. I'm on the way to New York, I'll update you when I get there. Let me know if you need anything, anything !"

She relaxed. She realized that he needed to be there and she supported him, but deep down she hated the idea. She really wanted him to be with her. "Only two months," she told herself.

**XXXXX**

Like the day before, today she spent most of her time at the practice. She did everything to distract herself. She hasn't been in the mood to see people.

She returned to her home in the evening and saw from the outside that the lights were on. "Okay, that's weird. I thought I turned off all lights this morning," she thought to herself.

She opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise

"What are you doing here?" She said in a squeaky voice

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Wade smiled at her

"But how? what about the two months?" she stuttered and sat next to him in bed

"We've reached a special agreement. During last week they managed to understand most things, so we agreed that I will continue to advise them from here, I will be available to answer their questions, or anything else, and once a month I'll go there just for a weekend to see how everything is going for them and monitor a bit" he sounded confident

Zoe was speechless.

"I ... thank you," she hugged him tightly.

"Hey, look at me. You didn't really think I would leave you here alone, right? Or that I would miss these months? Not a chance," Once again, she didn't know what to say. She hugged him again.

He looked very tired. Obviously, what can be expected from a person who flew from Alabama to New York back and forth in one day?

"But Wade ... this is important to you. This is your dream"

He took a deep breath and stared into the air.

"Look Zoe, I enjoyed it and I loved this opportunity, especially since it was for a short period, but if it was for a longer period, there is no way I would agree. Bluebell is my home. The Rammer Jammer, that's all I've ever wanted and I was lucky enough to get it and maybe I'll have luck again in the future and I will get more offers"

"It's not luck," she stated firmly, his eyes directed at her, he was surprised. "Wade, this is the result of you working so hard. You earned it rightfully. I know it wasn't easy at all and I know that I'm so proud of you."

Now it was his turn to be speechless. He closed the small distance between them "Thanks Doc, it really means a lot to me." He told her before locking her lips with his, his hands moved to grab her waist and he brought her to him.

They slowly broke away from the each other.

"Speaking of the Rammer Jammer ... Let's go feed you"

"Yes, please !" she exclaimed excitedly.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. They both got up and left the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**First, I'm really sorry it took me two weeks to update! Life took over. But I'm here now and I hope I can update the story at a faster pace from now on.**

**I really want to thank again all those who read the story and especially to those who leave a review, you have no idea how much it makes me happy! **

**I know that not so many things happen in this chapter maybe it's kind of a filler chapter. But I had to do it to prepare for things that are coming on the next chapters.**

**Another thing, I know where I want to go with this story. But if someone has an idea / something he wants to happen / something you think I should add to the story - feel free to tell me in the comments or private messages.**

**Sorry for the mistakes in English.**

**I'll stop rambling now.**

**Enjoy! Nice weekend for everyone.**

* * *

A month has passed since Wade's decision to return to Bluebell. During that month, Zoe and Wade decided to keep the news about the pregnancy to themselves; they wanted to enjoy it alone before everyone knew. Wade was still trying to get used to the idea, he had a lot of concerns on the subject, but he wanted to keep them to himself, at least for the near future.

Zoe felt the same way. She had her own concerns, but she felt it wasn't the right time to deal with them. Not yet.

They had good days and some less good days where Zoe was not feeling good and it was hard trying to hide it from everyone so no one would suspect. The only person who knew except them was Annabeth.

**XXXXX**

It was Monday morning. Wade woke up first. He got out of bed to get ready for the work day. He tried to be quiet but it didn't work. Zoe woke up a few minutes after.

"Good morning. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," he whispered when he came out from the shower.

"It's okay, I wanted to get up early to see Lavon before I go to work," she smiled and held out her hand to him to come closer to her. He sat next to her in bed and kissed her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I have to go to New York because of the bar, so I thought I'd go this weekend and you could come with me. You'll get a chance to see the bar since you missed it last time" he said as he got dressed.

She smiled at him, "Sounds good."

"And I think it is also a good opportunity to tell your mother ..." he whispered hesitantly

"Nooooo" She put the pillow over her face and held strong

"Zoe ..." He sat down next to her and picked up the pillow

"But you know her and she will be so ..." She sighed in despair

"So we will deal with it," he reassured her

"Okay, okay. But you will be there with me every second of it. You are responsible for that, I'm not telling her alone!"

"I didn't think otherwise." He kissed her head. "I have to go now"

"Wait! If we tell my mom then we need to tell your dad also"

"Okay, we'll tell him. Sometime. Love you, bye" he said quickly, trying to escape

"Wade Kinsella! Today!" she yelled at him. He frowned.

"Okay, we can go see him in the evening"

"Good. Now you can go." He turned his way to the door, "Oh no! Wait!" she yelled again

"Now what?" He asked

"I have to tell Lavon. He is my best friend"

Wade sighed. "Yes, and I have to tell Lemon" Zoe nodded in agreement

"Oh, George," "and Tucker" they both said at once. They smiled at one another and sighed together.

"I have to tell Brick also"

"Yes it's a good idea. It would make me feel better to know that there's a doctor in the area who would have all the details"

"Hey! I'm a doctor" she smacked his arm. He frowned playfully.

"Okay, I guess you're right," she admitted.

"So let's have dinner with everyone at Lavon's house. Don't tell them what's going on, just say we need to talk to them"

"Great, I will notify Lavon."

"Great, now I really have to go," He told

"Don't forget to tell your dad we're coming," she reminded him a second before he closed the door, not giving him a chance to get away.

**XXXXXX**

"Good morning" Zoe exclaimed as she entered the kitchen

"Oh, look who decided to come out from her hiding place. Nice to meet you, I'm Lavon Hayes. Do I know you from somewhere?" He extended his hand to her

"Zoe Hart, your best friend in the whole world." She squeezed his hand

"You know, I could've died and you wouldn't know" he looked at her

"Okay, okay, I deserve it" ...

"What's with this mood of yours?" she asked curiously

"Annabeth doesn't want to speak to me," he sighed

"You're my best friend Lavon, but I must say I don't blame her. Especially after what happened with Lemon"

"That's the thing. If she was willing to listen to me, she would know that I've talked to Lemon and closed things out between us."

"no way ! Seriously? Why didn't you tell me anything?" she asked.

"may I remind you, You've been pretty busy lately ..." He raised an eyebrow

"I'm sorry. I'm here now, spill it" she practically begged him

"Not much to say. I needed closure. We talked and I realized that I needed it in order to move on with the one I really want"

"Annabeth " she said softly and he just nodded.

"You have to find a way to talk to her. Oh I know, I'll help you, I have tons of ideas and"

He stopped her. "No offense Zoe but your ideas are too crazy for me, but I appreciate it, I'll think of something and if I'll need help I'll let you know"

"Well Wade and I wanted to have dinner with you guys tonight. We need to talk to you."

"and you want to do it here? Fine with me, but what do you want to talk about"?

"Can't tell you. You'll have to wait until tonight. I want to invite Lemon and George." she said. "And AB also. Maybe you'd get an opportunity to clear things with her" She smiled at him and patted his back.

"now you really got me curious," he added and she was heading the door.

"Well now I really need to go. Brick will kill me if I'm late again. By the way, you're cooking. Or you could ask Annabeth to help you" she chuckled to herself.

"You're crazy. Go away." He smiled at her and she was gone.

**XXXXXX**

The day went fairly quickly for everyone.

Zoe told Brick about the pregnancy, he was surprised but happy for her. They agreed it would be better for her to have another doctor but she will update him all the time with all the details just in case.

Zoe was glad it went smoothly and she told him about her and Wade's plan to tell their friends in the evening. Brick promised not to tell anyone. She also invited him for dinner and he said he'd be there.

Meanwhile at the Rammer Jammer, Wade saw Lemon and George and invited them to dinner. Lemon, as usual, tried everything to get the news out of him but failed. They promised to come.

It was 4pm and Wade's phone rang. It was Zoe on the other side

"Rose!" She stated

"What?" He was confused

"I have to tell Rose"

"Zoe ..." He said helplessly

"I know, I'm sorry, but I must. I don't want her to find out with the rest of the town. She's my friend and she deserves more than that"

"Yes, you're right. After all, she's our first fan," he chuckled to himself, didn't believe he really said it.

"Exactly. I'm glad you agree with me, because I already told her and she's on her way to the bar and I wanted to prepare you before," she said quickly

"Oh, in that case, you know I told Dash"

"What ? Wade, are you crazy? People can't know, it's too soon, I am," she murmured, shouting and stopped only when she heard his laughter. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Good, because I didn't do it., But now I understand that we can tell people without consulting each other first, so I think maybe I will tell"

"No you won't. You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's OK Doc, I'm really not angry. You're allowed to tell anyone you want and I am happy that Rose knows. She can prepare herself from now to be a babysitter" she could hear his smile through the phone

"You are the best. Thank you"

"Hell yeah." They both laughed together

"Do you have a lot of work left for the day?" He asked

"Not really, everything is relatively calm today; I'll stay for another hour or so and then go home"

"Okay good. I'll see you soon" and they hung up.

**XXXXX**

A few minutes later, while Zoe sat in her office doing nothing, Earl came in.

"Hello Dr. Hart"

"Hey Earl, We were planning to come see you today. Is everything okay?" She was surprised

"Oh, yes, just cut my finger by accident while fixing a few things around the house and I thought I might let you look at it in case I need stitches"

"Let me see," she led him into the exam room, took his hand and checked.

"Oh Earl, you absolutely need stitches. It's been a while since I had to stitch one of the Kinsella men. You could almost say I missed that" She smiled and he smiled back. "We haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" She added

"Well, rumor has it that no one has seen you two for a long time ..." He raised an eyebrow and gave her a playful look. Zoe blushed. "I couldn't be in a better shape doc, and you can relax, I haven't been drinking again," he smiled at her.

"Well, that's great, I'm really glad to hear, especially now with the ba" She paused a moment just before she almost blurted out the news. She recovered quickly, "Well, you know, especially now that Wade is staying in Bluebell and all" she said haltingly. "Oh, is that so?" she squirmed. He looked at her with suspicion, but he preferred not to say anything.

"I can't do this. It's ridiculous" she muttered to herself. "Earl, stay here and do not move, I'll be right back" she rushed out of the room with her phone in her hand.

"Hey, I need you to come to the practice urgently, your father is here," Zoe called Wade.

"What happened? Is he all right?"

"He's okay but I won't be okay if you don't get here soon and tell him"

Wade sighed. "I'm on my way"

She went back inside.

"I hope everything is OK Zoe" Earl looked at her amused

"Why don't we move to the office? Have a little talk."

She tried not to think or talk too much to not emit unnecessary things. About ten minutes later Wade arrived.

"Oh, Son, I wasn't hurt so badly, you shouldn't have come," Earl looked at Zoe and winked at her.

"Had to see it by myself" He came over and patted his father on the back. "How's the hand?" He asked him

"What, this?" He raised his hand and showed Wade "That's nothing. Your girlfriend here did a good job."

"I'm glad. Dad, we have something to tell you ..." Wade took Zoe's hand in his. They both leaned on the table behind them, and looked at Earl. They were debating how to tell him the news. He decided to help them

"Congratulations guys. You're going to be great parents" he smiled broadly at them

"How do you know?" They both said in amazement

"Well, my dear Zoe, you don't know how to keep secrets so well ..." He approached her and stroked her arm. "And you, my son, you should see your face right now."

Wade and Zoe looked at each other and smiled with relief

"I hope you're not mad that we didn't tell you until now. We were planning to come by your house tonight and tell you. Nobody knows yet" She looked at Earl with apprehension.

"Mad? Are you crazy, I couldn't be happier. I just wish your mother could be here." He looked at Wade with a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. "I can't wait to be a grandfather and spoil my grandson or granddaughter. Of course if you let me"

"Of course we will. You'll be a big part of his or her's life." Zoe reassured him "We don't know the sex of the baby yet" Earl kissed her head and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Dad" Wade hugged him

"No, thank you guys. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have plans for tonight," Earl told them

"Oh, really?" Wade looked at him with a smile. Zoe just laughed.

"Enjoy. We'll see you soon" she told him

"Wade, come by my house when you can, I need help with a few things"

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow"

Earl nodded and left the practice.

**XXXXX**

"Well, that went well!" She stated happily, he stroked her hair

"Yes, definitely. But tonight you're going alone to meet everyone'

"What, why?" she panicked slightly

"Because it seems you're getting along very well by yourself with telling people"

She rose and faced him, her hands held his hands

"I'm sorry; I got nervous and didn't know what to say. During the last month I didn't have to deal with people and suddenly to see them all ... you know what happens to me when I freak out"

"Oh, I know," he said as he kissed her neck

"So you're not mad?" She giggled, she could barely speak

"Not at all. But if it'll make you feel better, I know a way you can make up for it," he kissed her lips softly

"I'd love to, but now we have to go home, get ready for dinner. It's not polite to let our guests wait" he kept kissing her and she was breathing heavily.

"After we tell them I am sure they will understand. As a pregnant woman, you have needs that must be taken care off," he kissed her below the ear in her most sensitive spot, the way only he knows.

"And you certainly know how to do it ..." she grinned

"Just taking care of my woman, Doc ..."

She grabbed his face with both hands and locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

An hour later they were on their way back home.

**XXXXXX**

They stood at the entrance of Lavon's house, in front of the kitchen door. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. They couldn't stop kissing until they heard the door open

"Ahm" It was a Lemon. "If I knew that this was the main show for the evening, we would've made popcorn in advance. It's Nice of you to invite us and let us wait!" She stamped her foot.

"Nice to see you too Lemon" Zoe smiled at her and went into the house, pulling Wade with her.

"Finally you decided to show up. People could get sick from the stress that you have caused us" Lavon urged them to tell their news already

"So you're lucky we have two doctors here' Zoe kissed him on the cheek and led them all to sit down in the living room.

Everyone came - Lavon, Annabeth, Lemon, George and Brick. Brick and Annabeth knew but they pretended they didn't.

Zoe and Wade stood in front of them, a little embarrassed, looking at each other.

"Zoe and I have something to tell you" Wade was the first to speak

"You're getting married?" Lavon Shouted and Lemon and Annabeth quickly began to look for a ring on Zoe's finger. Wade's eyes opened wide and Zoe caught it, she laughed awkwardly "No, no. It's something else"

"Are you breaking up from each other?" Lavon asked hesitantly

Zoe and Wade frowned disapprovingly

"What, you can never know with the both of you" he said innocently

"Thank you for your trust, Lavon" Zoe glared at him but smiled after a few seconds

"Okay, what we wanted to say is" Zoe took Wade's hand in her hand, "We're going to be parents. I'm pregnant" Wade squeezed her hand softly, and a big smile covered her face

Lemon, Lavon and George just froze, mouths opened wide, they sat and stared at them.

Annabeth squealed and jumped at them happily, "I'm so excited for you guys," she hugged them both, followed by Brick. Annabeth looked back and saw that the other three are still in place, stunned.

"Why are you so shocked? Get up and congratulate them immediately!" She demanded.

They quickly came to their senses and they congratulated the couple.

**XXXXX**

Everyone sat down for dinner, the evening passed pleasantly.

"So, where are you going to live?" George asked

Zoe and Wade looked at each other. They haven't talked about this issue yet.

"Um ... the truth is we didn't talk about the details yet," Wade replied

"Don't worry, you still have time to think about everything," Annabeth smiled at them.

"And what are you going to do about work? Lemon raised another issue that they haven't talked about. They looked at each other again; their faces had a worried expression. Brick caught it fast and sought to reassure "Don't worry, both of you are the owners of your workplace, I'm sure it will be okay. And I hope it's clear to you that everyone in town will be happy to help you" he smiled at them and they smiled back. But the uneasiness remained.

They went on to talk about many subjects. Zoe looked so happy. Wade couldn't keep his eyes off of her. But the truth is that from the moment the questions began to rise, he was no longer concentrated in the conversation. His mind wandered to other places. Concerns that he had begun to surface. Where are they going to live? What about the money? What about work?

"You're getting married?" Lavon's question still echoed in his head.

He tried to hide his fears, at least for today, in order not to cause problems with Zoe. But he knew that they have a lot to talk about and a lot to resolve, and surely it's not going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey,**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**This chapter is a little bit long but I didn't want to cut it.. **

**Here we go…**

* * *

When they returned home after dinner they were both too tired to talk, so they just went to sleep. When Wade woke up the next morning she was no longer there, she went to work early. It took him a long time until he fell asleep. Yesterday's conversations echoed in his head and disturbed him greatly. He took the morning off to go to his father who asked for his help yesterday. He thought it would be a good opportunity to have a real conversation with his dad and maybe get some advice.

"You look troubled," Earl stated while he and Wade began to fix things around the house.

Wade didn't really know how to say it.

"What do you think about me marrying Zoe?" He just blurted

"I think it's time you get some sense. But I don't understand why you ask me"

"You see, me and the Doc we made such a policy of talking to each other about everything. But I can't talk to her about this issue. It's the only thing. I don't know what to do. Yesterday at dinner with the guys the subject came up, and now I'm not sure what her reaction was. It wasn't so clear"

Earl looked at him and nodded his head

"It's not that I don't want to marry her," Wade continued "It's not that I don't see myself married to her. It is also not that I'm afraid of commitment or something. I just don't know if she even wants to. I don't want her to think I'm doing this now only because of the baby and everything around. I'm not. I love her and I'm pretty sure that even without the baby it would happen, maybe not now, but some day. But now I don't want to put more pressure on her. I fear it will stress her. She should be relaxed now. I wish I knew what she wants. "He muttered to himself.

"Why not just ask her?" Earl asked. Wade raised an eyebrow. "I don't think she will say no. I see that she loves you and it's a natural step for you now, but if you want to be sure, the only thing you can do is talk to her. Marriage is serious thing, that's okay to talk about it, especially if you never talked about the subject before. "

"Yes, but I want to surprise her. I just don't know if I need to do it."

"You want to?"

"Yes, I think so" a smile covered his face for the first time today. The thought about Zoe as his wife made him happy more than he thought it would.

"There's your answer." Earl patted him on the back "Wait here a minute, I'll be right back"

Wade sat on the couch, his mind continued to wander "I wish it was the only thing we have to solve," he thought to himself. Meanwhile Earl returned with a small box in his hands.

"What is it?" Wade sneaked a curious glance

"Well, I appreciate your help today, but it's not the real reason why I asked you to come. Here, this is for you" he gave Wade the box. Wade already imagined what it contains; he took it and opened it slowly, as if he was afraid to know what really is inside. He wasn't surprised to find his mother's engagement ring lying there. He sighed. He was flooded with memories. "Dad, I can't take it," he looked as his father sat beside him on the couch.

"Yes you can, that's what I want, and more importantly, it's what your mother would've wanted. You deserve it, Wade. It's a nice ring, it would look good on the little doctor" Earl chuckled

Wade smiled. "It's perfect. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"I'm more certain than ever"

"Thank you." There were a few tears in his eyes. He rarely cries, but everything to do with his mother is a sensitive spot for him. He brushed them away quickly because he didn't want to upset his father. "I'm sure she will love it." He closed the box and put it in his pocket. They continued to sit on the couch for a long time. It was clear that Wade still had a lot on his mind.

"There are other things that are bothering you," It was not a question.

"Nah, that's fine. It isn't something I can't handle," he tried to calm his father. And perhaps himself. Because he knew that they still have a lot of unresolved issues - where they would live, money ... but he didn't want to burden Earl with it.

"I have to go now. I have a lot of work to do at the Rammer Jammer. Maybe you can come sometime?"

"I will. And Wade, good luck" Earl winked at his son, who smiled back at him.

After leaving, he stood outside the door and took a deep breath. He pulled out the box with the ring and just stared for a few minutes. "It's really going to happen." It felt more real than ever.

**XXXXX**

Zoe wasn't peaceful throughout the morning. During her lunch break, she decided to go back to the plantation. She knew that Lavon is at home now and she had to talk to him. When she arrived she found Lavon and Annabeth sitting together in the kitchen. She grinned.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you that way, together," she said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Big Z., But what's going on with you? You're not looking so good." Lavon was a little worried

"How do you feel? Do you want me to call Brick?" Annabeth immediately looked around for her phone to call.

"No, guys, I feel fine. It's Not it. I'm glad you're both here."

"Uh, oh. What is it?" Lavon asked. Zoe sighed.

"It's just ... with the pregnancy and all, there are so many things that we have forgotten to take care of. It just hit me all of a sudden, we're not ready. For example, where would we live? Don't get me wrong, Lavon, you know I love it that I live at your plantation and if I could I would live here forever, but it's not a place to raise a baby, at least not in the current situation. It's not practical. Both I and Wade don't even have a kitchen. "

Lavon and Annabeth listened intently and nodded.

"We don't even live together now. Yeah, we sleep together every night and hang out with each other, but we never made it official, you know what I mean? And I don't know, I think we should, don't we?" She kept talking quickly, "I don't know what we should do, buy a house? But can we find a house in Bluebell? I don't even know what Wade thinks about all this." She took a deep breath.

"And if we decide to buy a house, where will we find the money? Yeah, I am now a partner in the practice again, but my money will not be enough. Most of my savings I spent the last year with Joel and ..." She put her elbows on the counter, her hands on her head. "And yes, Wade has the Rammer Jammer and I know it's going good, but I don't know if it's enough to afford to buy a house. I have no idea how much money he has or He saved, it was not my business, I didn't care, we never talked about it. But now I have to care because we'll need a lot of money, a baby is expensive. I don't know if he thought about it or not at all ... "she lifted her head and looked at both of them.

"Sweetie, it seems that you and Wade have many things to talk about. Those things you have to figure out together, you can't do it alone. You don't need to." Annabeth approached her and stroked her back.

"I agree, Big Z. The way I know Wade, he is thinking the same, but waiting for the right time to let you know. I can't say that it doesn't sadden me that you might not be my tenants anymore, I love having you guys here, but I understand it. You know you can stay here as long as you want. If you need help, we are here. "Lavon added.

"There's something else ..." Zoe said uncertainly, this issue made her nervous.

Lavon and Annabeth looked at her.

"Ah, well, yesterday when we came to tell you the news ... you asked if we're getting married," she looked at Lavon and immediately lowered her head down.

"Yes ... and ...?" He looked at her curiously.

"Well, did you see Wade's reaction? He was pale. Is it so far-fetched to think of a wedding, someday?" She asked, weeping.

Annabeth and Lavon couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh, Zoe ... You know how men are when you talk about marriage," she smiled at her and they both glanced at Lavon and raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no. I won't go into this trap of yours, I'm out of here," He got up and went into another room. They both laughed.

Zoe sighed.

"I don't know what to think AB. It's not that I expect him to ask me now, we just got back together, and I get it. It's his reaction. I wonder if he ever thinks about marriage," she said quietly

"Sweetie, if you had asked me 3 years ago if Wade Kinsella thinks about getting married I would've told you that you're crazy and laugh in your face. But today I definitely see it happening. And I'm sure it will happen. Everyone see how much he loves you. You have to understand that he just found out he was going to be a father. And this is a big scary thing and a significant step. Could be that he is not ready yet to take another significant step. But you will only know what he was thinking if you ask. "

"I can't ask him that." She Huffed.

"You can. You're just afraid to hear the answer"

"Ugh. Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Zoe whined.

**XXXXXX**

The days passed quickly. Zoe and Wade didn't have time to talk about the issues that bother them, they were very busy at work, and they would meet again in the evenings but were too tired to talk about serious issues.

Weekend came quickly; they packed up and flew to New York. Plan was to spend time alone on Friday-Saturday, to see the city, visit the bar and just have fun. Zoe decided to meet for brunch with Candice on Sunday. She felt the meeting with her mother would not be easy and she did not want it to ruin the weekend.

They both decided (each by himself) that they will try to ignore their concerns at the moment and they will concentrate on having fun together. They knew that they would have enough time to talk about everything once they're in Bluebell again.

Weekend was amazing for both of them. Zoe really liked the bar. Immediately at the entrance it was clear that was Wade involved there. She was proud of his work; she knew how important it was to him.

Then came Sunday. She thought all night about all kinds of excuses she could give to her mother, to avoid meeting her. But she also knew she had to do it. She was her mother after all.

It was 12pm; they were on their way towards the restaurant where they agreed to meet with Candice. Their flight leaves at 4.

"You nervous?" He asked

"No."

"You're lying?"

"Yes"

He hugged her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm with you."

When they arrived, there was tension in the air. The last time she saw Wade she slapped him. She had good reason to be angry with him, but now things have changed.

"Wade," she nodded at him.

"Mrs. Hart," he smiled at her. He wasn't going to make it more difficult for Zoe.

"Zoe, you look great. But something different. Your hair? Eyebrows?" She hugged her. Zoe hugged back. Although she and her mother had many disagreements, she knew she just wants the best for her. Still, she could not wait to be done with it.

"So Wade, I heard that you are involved in business here in New York. Good for you," Candace was trying to be positive

"Yeah, I got a chance and I had a great time"

"He's really good mom. You should go see the bar," Zoe looked at Wade and smiled at him, put her hand on his. He smiled back.

"Nice on their part to let you work from Bluebell. Did you not like New York?"

"Ah, New York is nice, but it's not really my thing ..." he stammered and looked at Zoe

"Actually Mom, we have something to tell you" Zoe interrupted the conversation. She took a deep breath. Wade squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"I'm pregnant"

Candice just looked at her in complete shock.

After a few minutes of silence she swallowed, "What are you planning to do with it?" She asked her, ignoring Wade.

"What do you mean? We're going to have the baby. And you're going to be a grandmother," Zoe sounded excited.

"You're not ready for a baby, Zoe. Where is your responsibility? Do you think it is easy to raise a baby? Your life's a mess. You're not married; you don't even have a job"

"I have a job! And I'm a partner again!" Zoe got mad.

"Good to know." Candice said bitterly

"Oh, please, not everything revolves around you! I came to tell you my exciting news, good news, and this is how you react? I had to know in advance that this would happen."

"I don't know you anymore. Six months ago you were with Joel and everything was fine, why did you let him go? And for what? For getting yourself into this situation?"

"This situation? You mean that I'm happy, I have a boyfriend that I love, I have friends who are like family, I live in a place where people respect me and love me, I have a job I love. And yes, I'm going to have a child soon. Tell me what is wrong in this situation? "

"What's wrong? Where will you stay with this baby, because if I remember right, the place you live at the moment is not exactly suitable for children. And what will you do with this child? You have to worry about his education, you sure Bluebell is the right place?"

"What's wrong with the education in Bluebell?" Zoe burst. Wade held her hand tight.

"I'm not saying there is a problem, but don't you want the child to have everything you had? All the possibilities there are in New York. Bluebell could be great for you right now, but you'll have to stop thinking only about yourself"

Zoe stared at her mother and didn't believe.

"You're trying to correct history. I don't regret that I didn't go with Harley, yes maybe I loved him., But I have no doubt that you are what you are today because of that you grew up in New York. A place where you had it all. And a father that gave you everything"

At this point, tears filled Zoe's eyes completely. She couldn't hear another word. She got up from the chair and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Wade there in front of her mother.

Wade got up, he wanted to run after Zoe, but not before he told her what's on his mind.

"Zoe is not you, and we, we are not a Harley and you. We didn't talk yet about all the issues you mentioned, but it's none of your business. It's Zoe and mine alone. If Zoe and I decide that Bluebell is the right place to raise this child, this is what will happen. Yeah, we might not have the same fancy schools you got here in New York, but we have equally important things. What is certain is that this child will always be loved and if it's up to us and the people in town He will never be alone or lonely.

We really want your support, but if not, we'll be fine either way.

All I know is that I would be very happy if my child would have his grandmother in his life, the only one that's left. And Zoe would be happy to have her mom in her life.

He left her at the restaurant, and ran to look for Zoe.

He searched for her along the street, but she was not there. He decided to return to the hotel because he hoped she would be there. When he entered their room he saw her curled up in bed, crying. He approached her, sat down beside her, and hugged her. He wiped her tears. Her head rested on him and He stroked it. She cried for a long time without stopping.

"Hey, we should get ready, we need to leave soon ..." he whispered to her as he felt she was relaxed.

She lifted her head; he kissed her forehead and stood up to organize everything.

**XXXXXX**

The flight back went in complete silence. None of them said a word. The tension was in the air, each one had its own thoughts. They arrived home late at night, she ran inside and he came a few minutes later with all their stuff. When he entered he saw her lying on her back in bed with her hands covering her eyes. He sighed. He put things aside and sat down beside her.

"Zoe ..." This is the first time one of them speaks out.

"Maybe she's right," she took a deep breath.

"What?" Wade frowned

She got up and sat next to him. Her head tilted down.

"Maybe my mom was right, and I'm not ready for that." She whispered

"First of all, you're not alone in this. Secondly, yes, we have many more things to figure out and we will do it together"

She got up and began to pace the room nervously.

"No, what if we can't do it? We just got back together Wade. We don't even know how we are as a couple, then how will we know if we can be a couple and a child"

"We don't know, and we will not know until it happens, but Zoe, I love you and you love me, we're working hard on this relationship and we will continue to work on it. There's no reason not to succeed"

She wasn't convinced.

"And what if, what if I stay alone and I would have to raise him alone, I can't do it. I just can't" She looked at him desperately.

"Why would you do this alone, I told you that I am with you. And even if at some point, it doesn't work out between us, I still wouldn't leave you alone in this. This is my child too."

"So you think it won't work out between us"

"It's not what I said" He started to get annoyed

"No, you're right. It wasn't in my plans. My life was pretty much sorted and then everything changed."

"You're not serious," He looked at her in shock

"I'm very serious. nothing works out for me"

"Well, sorry I ruined your plans." He said bitterly, rising from the bed to the door. She grabbed him by the arm, "Wade wait, I didn't mean it like that"

"Oh, I think you did"

He got out and slammed the door. She sat up in bed and cried.

She did not stop crying for hours. And he did not return.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for reading the last chapter.**

**Special thanks to cadenf, zade12, LoneStar50, Becca, Bisskit, Kiara, daisesndaffidols, sey77 and Ana for reviewing. You made me so happy!**

**And because we left on a sad note I did my best to update sooner.**

**As always, sorry for my English mistakes.**

**please review! it means a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She stayed in bed for almost a week. She told Brick she wasn't feeling well and didn't go to work. She didn't tell anyone what had happened with Wade, but all their close friends knew something was wrong but they chose initially not to intervene, they know them well, they gave them a chance to fix what happened by themselves. What they didn't know is that it was a little more than a silly quarrel.

Annabeth and Rose made sure to stay with Zoe during the week. They made sure that she eats and takes care of herself. They preferred not to ask questions so as not to pressure her, they knew that when she's ready, she would talk to them. Most of the time Zoe was lying in bed crying.

**xxxxxx**

This morning she decided it was time to do something. She knew she could not continue in this situation.

She wanted to fix it. Annabeth told her last week that Wade came for breakfast as usual, so she hoped to find him this morning in the kitchen and talk, but most importantly, to apologize.

When she walked into the kitchen, her eyes were searching him, but he wasn't there.

"I see that he has already left." Her voice was quiet and disappointed. Her eyes were tired.

Lavon and Annabeth were there, trying to erase the pitying looks from their faces, without success. Zoe didn't want to eat, she claimed she wasn't hungry, but Annabeth made her. "It's not just you anymore, Zoe. You have to take care of yourself." She ate a little primarily to please her friends; she didn't want to worry them.

"I'll see you later., I'm going home." She got up and left.

She came back to the carriage house, climbed onto the bed and curled up. She pressed a hand to her belly. A few minutes later Annabeth entered.

"Zoe, get out of bed. Today we're leaving the house. And you're going to talk to Wade, it can't go on like this." She told her firmly.

**XXXXXX**

They were on their way to the Rammer Jammer. Zoe did everything to avoid it. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him; on the contrary, she was waiting for it. But she wasn't sure that it was right to do it this way, to surprise him like that.

He saw her enter the bar. Not that anyone could miss it. It seems that the whole town knew something was going on between them, so once set foot there, everyone fell silent. He hadn't seen her for almost a week but made sure to be constantly updated through Lavon and Annabeth. Their eyes met for a few seconds but he was the first to shift his gaze.

Zoe and Annabeth went to sit at a table away from the bar. A few minutes later Wanda came to the table, but she didn't come to bring them a menu or take their order. She was already with trays full of food and drink. All the things that Zoe loves most. Wanda knew instantly what was going through her Zoe's mind; she put her hand on her shoulder and nodded with a smile. Zoe couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. She knows that he cares about her. But she also knows that he is very angry. And rightly so.

The same thing happened the next day. And the day after. She would arrive at the usual time, sometimes alone and sometimes with someone, and he took care of the rest. This routine continued for a few more days. They did not talk yet. And it's not that she didn't try. But Lemon and George told her at the moment it is best to give him some time alone. He will come when he's ready to talk. It made her sad, but she didn't blame him. But she started to panic a little. Tomorrow she has an appointment for an ultrasound exam. Should she tell him to come or not? Does he even want to be there with her?

**XXXXXXX**

Zoe woke up early the next morning. Since the appointment was set for the afternoon, she didn't want to be left alone all day, she decided that going to work was the right solution to keep her busy.

Later that morning, Earl entered the practice. He came so Zoe could check the stitches she did two weeks ago. Earl knew that something had happened between her and Wade. He saw Wade during the week and his face said it all, but he chose not to intervene. Now that he also saw Zoe he knew that something definitely happened between them.

"So ..." She didn't know quite what to say while examining his hand.

"So ...how do you feel?" He didn't want to force her to talk about what happened. If she feels comfortable enough, she'll do it herself.

"Um, I'm fine." She stuttered. "Actually, I have an ultrasound today. I'm going to see the baby," she smiled slightly

"**_you_** are going to see the baby?" He looked at her softly

She sighed, "You know, right?"

"I don't know what I should know, I do know that something happened and you both look pretty awful"

She lowered her gaze down. Seconds later her eyes were full of tears.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he hastened to reassure her

"No, that's not it. Everything's my fault. I'm really afraid that I had ruined it"

"I'm sure that no matter what happened, you'll fix it all"

She smiled at him, a genuine smile.

"Good to know that someone else believes in us," she thought to herself

"So the exam is today?" He asked

"Yes. Although I can't say I'm excited. I'm more nervous and stressed. Wade knows it's today, but he didn't say anything ..."

"I see ..." It was obvious that he was thinking about something.

"Well, Earl, your hand is fine, give it another week and then we will take off the stitches."

"Whatever you say, pretty doctor. And don't worry, everything will be fine," he smiled at her and left the practice.

She hoped that Wade will be there, but she tried not to get her hopes up. She reminded herself that they still don't talk, and perhaps it would be difficult for him.

**XXXXX**

The time has come to leave the practice and go to Mobile for the exam.

She said goodbye to Annabeth and Brick, took her purse and walked towards the exit. She opened the door and stopped there.

"What are you doing here ...?" He waited for her outside, leaning against the side of his car, sunglasses covering his eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing here ...?" He asked his voice neutral. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking

"Your dad talked to you," It wasn't a question. She knew exactly that this would happen, even though she would have preferred it didn't.

"He did. But I was coming anyway," he opened the car door and she entered. He moved to the driver's side and got on as well.

The trip went quietly, but it was obvious that both of them were stressed. She kept playing with the edges of her dress and he didn't stop tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

When they arrived, he got out to open her door. He gave her his hand to help her out.

"Thank you." She said. He gave her a half smile.

They waited a few minutes until they called Zoe's name.

"Um ... you want to go inside?" her voice was trembling but hopeful

He frowned. "You don't want me to come in?"

"No, no, of course I want to."

"alright".

** XXXXXX**

Both entered the examination room. Zoe sat on the chair, and Wade was standing away, hands in the pockets. they didn't know what to say, if at all.

Dr. Taylor went after them with Zoe's medical records.

"So, you're pregnant," Dr. Taylor interrupted their thoughts.

"Yes." Zoe replied. Her gaze was directed to Wade and he looked at her back.

"great, you're 11 weeks pregnant according to what I see. Let's see the baby and then we'll talk, okay?" She smiled at them. Zoe's heart was about to explode. She went to change and then got on the bed.

Dr. Taylor sat between her legs.

"You can join us," she smiled at Wade. He looked at Zoe, as if he was looking for her approval. She just smiled and he came over and sat down on the chair that was next to her.

"Let's see ..." said Dr. Taylor.

Wade's eyes widened. Zoe turned her gaze to the screen. Both skipped a beat. They heard the baby's heartbeat. Suddenly they noticed that they are holding each other's hand. Then they held stronger.

"You see?" Dr. Taylor said.

Everything was so real. Not just something imagined.

Wade couldn't keep his eyes off the screen. Dr. Taylor smiled.

"Zoe ..." He smiled

"I know."

Their baby.

**XXXXX**

They left the clinic. They set up an appointment for another exam in three weeks. Dr. Taylor answered all their questions. On their way back to the car she felt he was distant again. They got into the car and sat down.

"Wade" She looked at him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're still angry," It wasn't a question.

"I don't know what I am. Zoe, the things you said. It hurt me"

She tilted her head down. He put a finger to her chin and lifted it.

"I believe you didn't mean it. I do, really. But you have to be careful with what you say." Sadness filled his eyes, "I need a little more time alone."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't clear whether she was talking to him or herself. "I freaked out. I let the things my mother said get to me, I don't know why." Her thoughts wandered. He started the car and started driving.

"I have no idea what to do with a baby!" She declared. He couldn't help smiling.

"No, I'm serious! I don't know how to bathe a baby or what to feed babies. You expect they would explain something in medical school, but they don't," now he was laughing.

"You're a heart surgeon. I'm sure you'd figure it out."

She smiled.

"Um, we need to make time to go shopping; there are few things to buy for the baby"

"Well, we're already here in Mobile. we can go now if you want to," he suggested

Obviously shopping with Zoe Hart never end with "a few things". Packed with dozens of bags full of clothes (they have no idea what the sex of the baby is, so Zoe decided to buy clothes in neutral colors. And dresses. So many dresses. Who cares if there's a chance it's a boy. Who can resist those cute dresses?), they chose a stroller and some things Wade didn't understand why they needed but Zoe insisted. And he wasn't about to argue with her. Shopping is totally her thing.

When they arrived at the plantation he told her he would only help her put the bags in and then go. She nodded. She understood him. They walked together, she opened the door and for the second time today, she stopped. They both stopped.

"Mom" Zoe said surprisingly but coldly.

"I'll leave you both alone" Wade said, turning back, until he felt her pull his arm strongly. "Please stay," she almost pleaded. She knows they haven't really reconciled yet, but she needed him there with her.

And he wasn't going to leave her alone now, no matter how angry or hurt he was.

"Alright, I'll stay." He took her hand in his and held tight.

"What do you want, Mom?" Zoe asked and took Wade with her towards the couch. They sat down; Candice sat on the bed in front of them.

"I came to apologize. I didn't stop thinking about what I told you last week. I'm really sorry." She paused, trying to think how to phrase what she wanted to say

"Me and your father, Harley I mean, there was love between us, I have no doubt. But the life he wanted for himself didn't suit me. I could never live in a place like this, with all its magic, and Bluebell certainly has full of magic, it's just not me. I didn't agree to give up what is comfortable for me and what I'm used to. I was a coward. I'm still a coward, but I don't regret it, because that's what suited me, it's me.

But you, my daughter, you Zoe, you're not. You're brave. So brave. And this place ... this place is you. You belong here, there is no mistaking. No matter what I think or how much I want you in New York. And I really wanted you to stay in New York, but not for you, for me. Yes, it is selfish, but I wanted my daughter, my only daughter, to be closer. "

Zoe listened attentively with tears in her eyes. Wade didn't leave her hand.

"I think that even after three or so years I'm still not used to the fact that you're here forever." Candace continued.

"But I also understand why. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I think, no, I **_know_**, that you, both of you, will raise your child the best here and he will get everything he needs here in Bluebell "

At this point, Zoe was weeping. She stood up and hugged her mother.

"Oh, but I hope you will bring your child sometimes to New York to visit his only grandmother, right?" She said, smiling and looking at Wade. Wade smiled back.

"And you Wade, I was not fair to you. I think you've paid enough for what happened between you and my daughter. Zoe has chosen you, and I trust her. I see how much she loves you. I know what you mean to her." Now Wade also had tears in his eyes, although he tried to hide it. "And I also know how much _you_ love her. Take care of her. She's all I've got," she added.

Zoe and Candice wiped the tears (and Wade too, but secretly, without anyone seeing).

"Where are you staying?" Zoe asked her mother

"Oh, I'm not. I have a night flight back to New York, its fashion week and you know how much work there is on this week"

"Wait, you've come just to talk to me?" Zoe was surprised

"Obviously, I couldn't take it anymore."

Zoe hugged her again. Candice said goodbye to them both, her ride for the airport was already waiting for her outside.

**XXXXXXX**

"Look at all those bags!" Zoe exclaimed loudly

"Help me?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded.

For an hour they were busy organizing all the things they bought. There were still a number of clothes to fold;

"I don't know what to do, look at all those things! I have no room for all this!" She whined

"And we didn't buy much at all" he raised an eyebrow when she said the last part.

"Well, we'll have to find a bigger house. I didn't think anyway we would stay here at Lavon's." He said while he was holding one of the dresses Zoe chose, trying to figure out why a baby should wear something like this (and he was looking really cute while doing it)

Zoe froze. She was surprised and her look showed it.

"What?" He looked at her.

"No, I just ... I had no idea you were thinking about it"

"Of course I'm thinking about it. Every family should live on their own house"

"Family?" Her eyes sparkled

He pushed aside the rest of the remaining clothes to fold, took her hand and sat on the bed. He took a deep breath

"Yes, a family. We're going to be a family, right? Or maybe we already are" He pressed his hand to her belly and smiled. She put her hand on his, her head rested on his shoulder and they stayed like this. A few moments later he took her hand and they lay in bed. His arms surrounded her tightly. She felt safe.

And that was the only thing she wanted. To be in his arms. The rest can wait until tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Thank you for reading & reviewing, it makes me very happy.**

* * *

4 weeks have passed since that memorable day when they saw their child for the first time. It took some time before things were back to normal, but now everything was fine between them. Perhaps even more than ever. They began to look for houses in Bluebell. So far they have managed to see two houses, but they didn't like them so much. It was challenging because each of them had its own requirements and they had to consider the money they had, which wasn't much. So the search continues. A week ago they had another test and everything was fine with the baby.

**XXXXX**

"So ... The Sweetie Pie Dance is this weekend ..." She smiled her widest smile as she sat on a stool near the bar at the Rammer Jammer.

"Uh huh .." He replied nonchalantly trying to avoid the subject, even though it was clear to him what direction the conversation was going.

"Well?"

"Well what, Doc?" He asked innocently

"Wade !" She whined

"Doc, I don't understand what you want from me ..." He put his elbows on the bar and let his head be just in front of her, staring at her. A mischievous smile covered his face

"You know exactly what I want." She pursed her lips into a thin line and crossed her arms.

"I don't think I do" he continued teasing her.

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you ?!" She could no longer hold back.

"Ask you to go where?"

She gave him a killer look. He laughed.

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands to show he surrendered.

"Doc, you know it's not really my thing ... It's all pink and too girly" He grimaced slightly

"It's not my thing, too, but it could be nice. Besides, it's been a long time since we went to a town event together. Please, please, please!"

He frowned. "Fine. But you owe me."

"We'll see about that, cowboy" she rose from the chair and kissed him. "I have to run to work, I'll see you at home later"

**XXXXX**

When evening came, Wade finished his business and left the bar to go home.

When he approached the door of the carriage house he heard strange sounds. He quickly came in and he found Zoe sitting on the floor, her back against the bed, her head between her legs, and she wept tears.

He bent down next to her and put his hands on her head.

"Doc ... what happened?" He said worriedly

"I'm not going to the dance."

"What, why not? You were really excited about it this morning," he said softly, stroking her hair

"I have nothing to wear" the weeping intensified

He looked up and realized that she had all of her clothes scattered around the room.

His first instinct was to laugh, but he knew very well that this wasn't the right time. In recent weeks she became very sensitive and every little thing had made her cry.

"Doc, you have more clothes than all the girls in Bluebell together. I'm sure we can find something"

She lifted her head and looked at him

"No, I tried everything already. Some of the clothes don't fit me and with the others you can see my belly"

"Okay ... so why don't you go buy a new dress?"

"No, we have to tell everyone in town. Soon everyone will notice and I don't want to start rumors, I want us to be the ones to notify"

Wade heard her and got nervous. He wasn't ready to tell people yet.

"Oh Doc, then buy more clothes and earn a little more time"

"Why, what is the problem with telling now?" She hasn't stopped crying yet.

"Nothing. But let's give it another week or two, what do you say?" He stammered. She caught it but could not understand why he was so opposed. Still, she didn't want to argue now and so she didn't say anything.

"Fine. But on one condition. Tomorrow you'll come with me and you will enter with me to every store I want"

He smiled at her. "We have a deal."

**XXXXXX**

They had spent most of the following day doing shopping outside Bluebell. Wade was sure that being pregnant would make Zoe slow down a bit, maybe shorten the time they are in every store, but he was wrong. They had spent long hours trying on clothes (she even made him try on some things, He hated it) and of course they bought lots of baby stuff. In the evening they returned home. Zoe was hungry. She asked Wade to go get her some food. He went into the Lavon's kitchen. When he got there he found Lavon and George sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching football.

"Wade, my man. I was looking for you, where have you been all day?" Lavon asked.

Wade came into the living room and sat down on the couch next to them, not before taking a bottle for himself.

"I was with Zoe, shopping," he was really tired and distracted.

"Sorry buddy." George patted his back. Wade Snorted.

"No, it was actually fine. It's just ... You see, she started to be very insecure about her looks. She feels her belly is starting to show, so she wants to tell everyone in town"

"And you don't want? People will soon notice, I don't understand the problem," Lavon questioned him

Wade sighed.

"It's just ... you know how the people here are. As soon as they hear, they would all start to ask questions and be nosy and"

"They will start questioning you guys about a wedding," George interrupted him in the middle of the sentence.

"Exactly. The truth is that… I've wanted to ask her for a while now, but I couldn't find a good way to do it. Zoe wants us to tell everyone this week, but there is no way I could do it this week. If I'll propose after we tell everyone she will think that I am doing it because I got nervous, and well, it's not true."

Both Lavon and George looked at him intently for a few seconds and then a big smile appeared on their faces.

"Well finally, congratulations man!" Lavon shouted enthusiastically

"She hasn't said yes yet" Wade said, warily, but a small smile crept on his lips.

"We both know very well that there is no other answer"

"Get ready for a lot of tears," George added, the three of them burst out laughing.

"As for your concerns," George continued, "It doesn't really matter how you do it, as long as it's from the heart. When the right moment will come, you'll just know"

"Yeah" many thoughts flooded his mind

"This is true, but still it wouldn't hurt you to do it as soon as possible. Zoe is stubborn enough; add a pregnancy to it ..." Lavon added

"Yes. Thank you guys. Please don't say a word to anyone! Now I have to run, I have to bring the Doc some food. See ya"

**XXXXXXX**

The rest of the week passed quickly. Zoe felt that Wade was acting a little strange; she felt that he was distracted. But she ignored it, thinking he was only tired. The subject of telling everyone in town came up again. She explained that she wanted to be the one that controls it; she didn't want to start rumors and unnecessary talk. He again asked her to put it off a bit. The fact is, he started to panic, and he still didn't have a good idea. Everything had seemed too cheesy or didn't suit them.

The weekend came and with it the Sweetie Pie Dance. In fact, this was their first time at the dance in a long time. Zoe's last time was in her first year in Bluebell and Wade didn't take anyone since his days with Tansy. Zoe was glad she had the opportunity to dress up and go out, she felt she needed it and it will help her feel better about herself. Wade obviously was not enthusiastic about the idea, but he knew it would make Zoe happy.

The Dance itself was just as they remembered. A lot of hearts, a lot of pies, and more hearts and more pies. Oh, and flowers. Masses of flowers covered the place.

But it was also very different. And they both felt it. This was the opportunity of creating new memories. They had a great time, the band was good, the atmosphere was good but mostly - they were happy with each other. They felt closer than ever, if even possible.

**XXXXXX**

When Zoe started to get tired, they decided it was time to go home.

They entered the carriage house and settled in bed, Wade sat with his legs stretched forward, with space between them for Zoe, she leaned with her back to him, her head resting on his chest. Her hands were on her belly and he put his hands on hers.

"Remember my first Dance?"

"Yes. you went with Judson," he said his name with bitterness and held her tighter in his arms, as if to keep her close to him so she will not run away. Zoe giggled at his reaction.

"You're were so jealous"

"Ah, no," he hastened to say. She turned and lay on her side, still in his arms. She looked at him with a challenging look

"Alright, there's no point in denying it now," he admitted

She smiled at his confession and kissed him softly.

"If I remember correctly, you also weren't so innocent that night," he raised an eyebrow teasingly

"What, I don't know what you're talking about," she hid her head in his chest.

"Uh huh, of course." He kissed her forehead. He kept running his fingers through her hair for a few minutes and they were both quiet.

"Wade?" She said softly

"Hmmm"

"Are you happy? About the baby?"

"I am, Doc" his hand strayed downward gently rubbing her belly "I am very happy. But I'm also extremely afraid"

"Why?"

He looked into her eyes, "You know, everything"

She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"This is a new situation for both of us. Yes, we have no idea what we were doing, but what reassures me is the fact that you're with me. I wouldn't want to be in this situation with anyone else but you. You'll be the best possible dad, and that's what I'm sure of the most."

He pulled her closer to him and held her as tight as he could.

"And you'll also be the hottest dad _ever_" she kissed him down his jaw to his neck. He cupped her face with his hands and attached his lips to hers passionately.

After a few minutes they broke away, and just lay there ... smiling.

**_And here was the moment he was waiting for._**

**XXXXXX**

"Doc"

"Hmm," she continued running her fingers over his chest

"Wait here a minute, don't move"

She frowned, "Okay ...?"

"I mean it, do not move, I'll be right back" He got out of bed, ran to the door and left.

"Where are you going?" She shouted, but he was already far away.

A few minutes later, he was with her again.

He started to approach the bed, the box in his hand, Zoe noticed it. She sat up quickly, her eyes widened, her heart rate jumped, she caught her breath.

"Yes!" She blurted excitedly

"What? No!"

"No?" She said quietly, her face shocked.

"No, _yes"_ His facial expressions ranged from frustration to panic.

"Doc! Can you please give me for once the chance to do something right?"

She giggled. Her eyes were bright. He approached the bed and sat down beside her

"You know I don't usually do all this mushy Stuff"

"You're actually very good at it"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up"

"I wanted to do this for a long time, but never found the right moment. and I'm glad I did not, that's the way it should be, just the two of us, alone."

He took her hand in his.

"Zoe." He was very nervous

He swallowed and took a deep breath

"Since you came into my life, my world has changed. with you, I found something I didn't know I was looking for, I didn't know I wanted, needed. And now, I can't imagine my life without you, I never want to be without you.

I don't have enough words to describe how much I love you... So what I'm trying to say is

"Zoe Hart, be my wife. Marry me"

Tears ran down her cheeks, but she could not move to wipe them. She took a deep breath

"I just have something to say," She jumped up and down on the inside, her heart threatened to break out. But surprisingly, she was extremely calm on the outside.

"Okay," he mumbled. He looked a little scared and uncertain

"As I told you when we got back together, when I see my future, I see you. Never in my life have I felt as loved as I feel like when I'm with you. I would be honored to be your wife, Wade Kinsella"

His eyes softened.

"So does that mean yes?" He whispered while Zoe giggled with tears.

"Yes"

He grinned and leaned to kiss her. He locked his lips with hers and held her tight. "You had me worried for a minute," he whispered against her lips.

She continued to giggle. "You surprised me. I almost forgot how to breathe"

"Now where's my ring?" Her eyes looked for the box.

He opened the box and she gasped. He wore it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Wade, it's gorgeous"

"Yeah? it belonged to my mom"

She began to weep again and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much," she whispered against his lips

"I love you too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took me some time.**

**I want to really thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You have no idea how much it makes me happy.**

**And of course thanks to all the new followers and those who are still reading :)**

**I will try to upload the next chapter faster.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up in the morning with a smile on her face. Last night's events were fresh in her mind. She didn't take her eyes from the ring. She raised her hand so she could see her better. Being engaged to Wade was something she was really looking forward to. And now it's official.

He opened his eyes a few minutes later and looked at her getting excited about her new ring. She seemed happy and nothing could please him more. Their phones didn't stop ringing and beeping for the last two hours. They, of course, ignored it.

"Good morning" he whispered. She blushed slightly when she realized he was looking at her the whole time and quickly hid her hand under the blanket. He chuckled

"Good morning to you too" She came over and put her head on his chest.

"Actually, I think the morning is over ..." He picked up his phone from the nightstand and saw that it was already 12 pm. He also saw some missed calls and messages from Lavon, George and Lemon. Zoe picked up her phone also and saw a number of calls from Lavon and Annabeth. "Oops," she whispered.

"Yeah, oops. Well, I guess it is time to show ourselves to the world"

"Yes, we should ... And maybe it is also time to tell everyone?" She asked as she traced her finger on his chest

"Yeah, it's definitely time. So... how do you want us to do it?" Wade asked

"I guess we can talk with Dash and he will deliver the news to everyone. Either that, or this evening, when the Rammer Jammer would be busier, we can tell everyone. Or we can do it both ways." She smiled.

"Fine by me. Speaking about the Rammer Jammer ... breakfast?"

"Oh, God, yes please ! I'm starving." She said desperately, and he just laughed

**XXXXXXXX**

When they came into the bar, they couldn't believe their eyes.

The place was packed with people and everyone's eyes were focused on Dash who was standing on stage next to two ballot boxes. On one was written the word "Boy" and on the other "Girl". above was a huge sign that hung on both sides, "Baby ZADE - the big poll."

"What the ..." Zoe was almost speechless, her mouth dropped open.

"So much for us telling by ourselves ..." he murmured softly

"I don't understand ... how ... did you ..?" She looked at him

"What? No! I was with you every minute since yesterday"

"Then there is only one option left," she crossed her arms firmly

"Try 5" He turned his gaze aside and saw Annabeth Lavon and George sitting in one of the side tables.

Zoe also noticed, she pulled Wade's hand and dragged him towards her friends. Fortunately, everyone in the bar was engaged in voting that no one noticed that they came in.

**XXXXXX**

"I can't believe you guys! You know how important it was to me that we tell by ourselves" she sounded a little frustrated

"Oh no, you are not going to accuse us of it. We tried to tell you but I guess you were so busy that none of you bother to answer us!" George exclaimed loudly

Zoe and Wade looked at each other, both embarrassed.

"So if it wasn't you, then who was it? Lemon? Brick?" Zoe was confused

"You should blame your boyfriend," Lavon said as he hit Wade's head lightly.

"Me!?" Wade shouted, "I swear I didn't say anything!" He looked at Zoe.

"Of course you didn't say anything, dummy." Annabeth grinned. "It was enough seeing the two of you yesterday at the dance; you couldn't take your hands off her belly. You don't need to be a genius to figure it out. Several people who were there saw it and the rest you can see here ..." Annabeth pointed the mayhem that was taking place on the other side of the bar. Wade rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Zoe just started laughing.

"Relax, I'm not mad." She held his hand tightly. "I should have known something like this would happen. And why are you just sitting here, why aren't you voting too?" She asked

"Yeah, I don't think so. We don't want to take the risk of you killing us later..." George noted.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up!" Lemon emphasized each word. "Oh my God! What is it?" She lifted Zoe's hand. Annabeth jumped up and squealed.

"Oooooh... I see." Lavon said with a smile. "This was the reason for your disappearance." Zoe and Wade greened.

"Congratulations, you two," he added.

"Okay, we will now move to the second part of this poll," they heard dash on the microphone; everyone turned their attention to what was happening on the other side.

"So after all of you voted on whether it's a boy or a girl. It's time to vote on the second subject.

Is the baby's name going to be "Hart" or perhaps "Kinsella?"

Zoe heard it and Gasped.

"Wait, what!?" She shouted. "Help me," She grabbed Wade's hand to help her climb the table.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted, he didn't understand what she was trying to do

"Yo, everybody! Stop what you are doing!" Everyone turned to her, surprised to see her there, and even more surprised to see her standing on the table with her hands on her hips.

"This baby" she pointed to her stomach and basically confirmed the news for everyone, "This kid is going to be a Kinsella. Because ... well ... Wade and I are getting married!" She said shrilly and held up her hand to show everyone the ring. Everyone in the bar began to clap and cheer. Zoe pulled Wade's hand, "what are you waiting for? Come up here too!" He shook his head and smiled, "Yes, ma'am." He stood on the table beside her and kissed her. Everyone's applause increased.

They spent almost two hours talking to everyone, thanking them. They answered a lot of questions. The main one was when are they planning to marry. They didn't have an answer, the engagement was new to them and they haven't had time to discuss about it yet.

Before they left the bar Dash shouted at them "by the way, the town thinks you're having a girl."

**XXXXXXXX**

3 weeks have passed since they got engaged. The wedding subject came up several times. Zoe said she would rather get married after the birth so she would have more time to plan everything. Wade had no problem with it. They knew they didn't want a big wedding, it's not their thing. The town square wasn't an option. Wade suggested Fancies and Zoe said that if the renovations would be completed in time, she is willing to consider it. Their house was full of wedding magazines. Speaking of the house, they still haven't found a house to buy and it started to stress them a bit, and sometimes it seemed like they have given up already. They even thought about the possibility of living in one of neighboring towns, but dropped the idea very quickly. They wanted to stay in Bluebell.

**XXXXXXXXX**

This morning they woke up knowing that today is an important and exciting day. They're going to find out the sex of the baby. They left the house together and got into Wade's car, on their way to the clinic in Mobile.

Zoe was reading something on her phone and laughed

"What is it?" Wade asked

"Dr. Hart and Wade were seen driving in the early morning to an unknown location. This blog thinks that maybe today is the day that we will all know the sex of the baby, "She read from Dash's blog.

"Oh, God ..."

"Yep." They both laughed.

He took her hand in his, linked their fingers together. They drove in silence for several minutes.

"So ..." She was the first to break the silence

"So ..." He replied back

"What do you prefer?" She asked

"It really doesn't matter to me, I'd be happy anyway"

"Yes, yes, but for sure you'd prefer something a little more"

"Maybe," he teased her slightly

"Well?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Argh!" She pouted and he couldn't help but laugh at her. Silence took over again.

**XXXXXXXX**

"A girl"

"Hmmm ..." Zoe was not focused. She fiddled with her phone.

"I hope it's a girl" he tried not to smile, but without success.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" A broad smile covered her face

"I don't know, I guess that girls are less annoying than boys"

Zoe hit his arm.

"You know, a little princess ..." he finally answered.

Her smile grew bigger, if possible

"Well, unless she'd be like her mother. In that case we are in a big trouble," he shrugged.

"Excuse me!?" She turned her face towards him

"You know the kind of girl who would sit in the middle of the road, when it's dark, get drunk from boxed wine, climb up the first car she sees and make out with the hot driver..."

"You know what, you're right. If she has my taste in men, that's not good"

She gave him a challenging look. The thought had shaken him and she noticed that.

"Yeah well, she would have to pass through me first,"

"You're cute when you're in an overprotective mode. Good luck with that," she rose a little bit and kissed his cheek. He smiled but had a slightly scared look on his face.

"Your turn"

"I really don't know," she replied. He glanced at her doubtfully

"Fine. A Boy."

"Really, why?" He was curious

"Boys love their mother more." She said proudly.

"Yes they do". He smiled but there was a slight sadness in his eyes. She knew that he remembered his mother. She held his hand tighter.

"Don't worry, he will love you too," she said after a few minutes and they both laughed together.

**XXXXXXXXX**

They went into the examination room. Zoe lay on the bed and Wade stood next to her.

"Hello again, good to see you," Dr. Taylor entered the room and closed the door. "So, today is the big day," She smiled at them. "Well, the first big day".

Zoe lifted her shirt and Dr. Taylor started the test. Wade took Zoe's hand in his. Both couldn't take their eyes off the screen.

"Let's see ... the baby's heart rate is good and everything looks well." Dr. Taylor noted. She continued to go through with the ultrasound device over Zoe's stomach. Zoe grinned.

"What?" Wade asked when he noticed her smiling

"I know what we're having," she looked at him excitedly

"And ...?" He asked her. He was restless

"It seems that you are getting your little princess" she whispered, tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't manage to say anything more because his lips pressed against hers softly. Dr. Taylor gave them privacy and left the room.

They parted for a brief moment, looking into each other's eyes.

He wiped her tears and rested his forehead on hers. His Eyes were shining.

"Thank you," he whispered. She brushed her lips on his.

A few minutes later, they got out of the exam room, exchanged a few words with Dr. Taylor and left the clinic.

They entered the car and he just stared at her.

"What?" She asked

A self-satisfied smirk formed on his face

"We're having a daughter. I won."

**XXXXXXXX**

Two more weeks passed and it seemed that they had a certain routine. Wade was working as usual at the bar, but he tried not to work at night. Zoe worked fewer hours in the practice. In her spare time she concentrated on preparations for the birth and for the wedding. She spent many days and nights making purchases online. Wade thought she was going crazy with the shopping but he didn't want to fight with her. And it was hard, because the week that followed, they didn't stop fighting. At first they fought over nothing and reconciled quickly. Most of the time it led to makeup sex, because that's what they do best. But as time went by the fights began to be more serious. He knew that her changing moods were due to the pregnancy. But it was getting harder. She wanted to go to New York to look for a wedding dress. He didn't think it was such a good idea for her to go alone, he couldn't go with her because he had to stay to take care of the bar. He also didn't understand why she was looking for a dress when it was clear that she couldn't try them on. Of course it ended in tears on her part. She felt that he didn't understand her. Then there were even more crying spells on other issues pertaining to the wedding - flowers, bridesmaids, food and more. With all he managed to cope, until now.

When he woke up in the morning he frowned as he realized that Zoe wasn't pressed up against him like she usually is in the morning. He opened his eyes and glanced around, but she was not in the bed. He lied there for a moment, wondering where she is.

He called her dozens of times but each time he reached the voicemail. He looked for her everywhere - in Lavon's kitchen, in the practice, the Rammer Jammer, the Butter Stick bakery. He asked people and no one saw her. He gave up and went back to see if maybe she went home. He went to the last place he could think about - the gate house. And there she was.

He found her sitting on the bed with a pink notebook resting on her legs. She was asleep. It looked like she cried before.

"Doc ..." He stroked her hair.

"Hey" She woke up and looked at him.

"What happened?" He sat on her bed

"Nothing"

"Zoe"

She took a deep breath.

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"This, the wedding"

"What?" He was confused.

"I can't do anything the way I really want to. I can't plan anything because either I don't feel well or I start crying for no reason, or suddenly everything seems ugly and not right. I won't have time for it after the birth. Now is the best time but nothing is working and I feel like I'm alone in this, you are not interested and you're not asking anything, you are always at work, "she put the notebook aside and got out of bed, she started pacing in the room from side to side.

She's not making any damn sense, he thought.

"Doc. Stop."

She stopped and looked at him with her wide brown eyes. He got up and walked towards her.

Her tears were flowing freely now.

He approached her, put his arms around her and held tight.

"I'm so ridiculous," she choked out

"Shhhh..." he tried to calm her "you were getting a little crazy, but that's okay, people had warned me before," he tried to soften the atmosphere. And it worked, she giggled.

He took her hand and they sat down on the bed again.

"I feel so silly. I know you don't care much about the Wedding organization"

"Hey, wait a minute, that's not true I do care. It's just not my thing. I know nothing about the flowers and dresses and all things needed for the wedding. Believe me, you would not want to see what I'd choose," she laughed and put her head on his shoulder. He looped his arm around her waist.

"You know that if it was up to me we would get married tomorrow. What's important to me most is that you have the wedding of your dreams. But if you need help, I'm here; I can help you with everything."

She grinned.

"It's okay, I can do it myself. I just need you by my side. I need to know you care."

"I can do that." He closed the little gap between their lips and kissed her.

"I'm hungry." she murmured against his lips

"Let's go feed you"

"Go ahead to Lavon's kitchen and I'll meet you there... I want to go home first to change clothes"

He kissed her forehead and left.

She went quickly to the bed and took her pink notebook. She had an idea in her head.

She took her phone with the other hand.

**"I need your help with something."** She sent Lavon a text.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took time… **

**Thank you for still reading & reviewing! **

**I apologize for my English mistakes**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

"Wade,

You are probably wondering what the heck is going on here right now ... and I guess you're currently scratching the back of your neck, that's what you do in these situations. Oh, and after reading this sentence you are probably rolling your eyes. How do I know? Because I know you. Probably better than anyone else in this world. And that is why I had to do something...

First of all, calm down. This is not something bad. In fact, I wrote this letter because something good is about to happen. I'm sure you're confused now, so let me explain.

I know I was difficult to deal with in the last month. No, do not try to resist, you know it's true. I freaked out a little bit with all the planning of the wedding and baby stuff. And I lost myself in it. But you, you did everything to make it easier on me and help me. Now it's my turn to do something for you. For us.

So today I'm the one asking you... Marry me? "

**XXXXXXX**

**_Two weeks earlier_**

_"I need you to help me plan a surprise party," she said enthusiastically _

_She tried all day to catch Lavon and talk to him, but to no avail. After breakfast, Wade decided to spend most of the day with her at home, but fortunately, he got a call from Rammer Jammer asking for his help so he had to go. She took the opportunity to sneak away and go talk to Lavon. _

_"Ah, okay. Surprise party for whom?" _

_"Wade and myself" _

_He looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry, I can't follow ..." _

_"Okay, fine, I want to organize a surprise wedding." _

_At this point he felt he really lost. _

_You want to organize your wedding and that it would be a surprise. You want to surprise yourself. "_

_"Yes." _

_"How exactly you plan to surprise yourself and what the hell is a surprise wedding?" Only Zoe could come up with stuff like that, he thought. _

_"Well, the wedding isn't really a surprise because ... Well, he proposed. Then he knows about it. But the date and everything else are the surprise. Look, after the last month, I feel like I've forgotten what is really important. All the other things around are just nonsense. I gave him a kind of hell, and we fought all the time. We talked yesterday about everything and we're fine now, and he offered to help, but he would suffer from it, and I know he will insist to help even though he hates it. I really want to do something for him. "_

_"Uh huh ..." He continued to listen intently _

_"So I reached the conclusion that there is no reason to wait until after the birth." _

_"So basically everything Wade will have to do is show up at the right place?" he asked _

_"I didn't think about all the details yet, and that's why I need your help. The only thing I know for sure is the date I want. Christmas" _

_"Wow Big Z! Christmas is in two weeks!" _

_"I know, that's why I have to start today. I will try to get you help. I'll talk with Lemon, Annabeth, George, Rose. I can help when Wade is at work. I'll talk to Brick and work less. Oh and please don't mention this to anyone; I want it to be small and intimate, only people who are close are invited._

_"You know that people in town are looking forward to a great celebration" _

_"I know, we'll figure out a solution to that. Maybe we do a party afterwards, I don't know. But right now, this is what I want" _

_"I can't believe I'm collaborating with your crazy ideas" _

_"You're the best," she kissed his cheek. "Now I have to run, Wade is going to be back soon"_

**_XXXXXXX_**

_"She wants to do what!?" George couldn't believe what he was hearing _

_"This is the craziest, most ridiculous idea I've ever heard about. And of course it belongs to Zoe Hart" Lemon added _

_Annabeth stepped in immediately, "Come on, guys! Yes, this idea is not exactly normal ... but since when something here is normal? Just think about how happy they will be. Besides that, they went all nuts with the planning. And they drove us crazy too. I'm tired to serve as a buffer between them. If any of you want to continue with this situation, please. But I'm organizing a wedding! "She squealed _

_Lavon smiled at her. _

_"I'm in" George announced _

_"It's so typical of Dr. Hart to make Christmas be all about her" Lemon muttered out loud on purpose _

_"But obviously I'm in. you didn't really think that you could plan a wedding without me, right? And with only two weeks ..." _

_"Alright!" Lavon cheered. "So this is what we do ..."_

**_XXXXXXX_**

_They planned everything in detail. They had to keep it secret from everyone in town. The hardest part was to hide all from Wade. _

_Lemon took charge of everything; the others performed the tasks she gave them. Even Earl took part in the preparations. Everything was carefully designed according to Zoe's requests. Zoe tried to help as much as possible, but most of the time she had to stay with Wade and keep him away from the rest. _

_Zoe's mother, Candace, was responsible for the wedding dress. Zoe called to invite her to the wedding. The plan was that her mother will arrive two days before Christmas; Wade will think she is coming to celebrate holidays with them. Candace will bring her some dresses from New York for Zoe to choose from. _

_Everything went smoothly, until they ran into a small problem. It was important to Zoe that the person who is doing the ceremony is one that both she and Wade know and love. Of course the first choice was Lavon. But Zoe is half Jewish and it was also important for her to honor her Jewish side. She remembered her uncle's wedding, there were two people, one of them Jewish. She had to find someone she knows and is ready to do it. This issue finally resolved in an unexpected way._

_When she went to tell Brando about the wedding, Sylvie told her that Joel is on a book tour for his new book, and is supposed to reach the south in the coming days to stay with them for the holidays. "This is it!" Zoe thought to herself. Joel is Jewish. They remained good friends. He and Wade are good friends. Yes, she knew it could be a bit strange considering their past. But she decided to try her luck. And Joel agreed. More than that, he was really happy to be a part of it. She told him about the plan and they agreed that Lavon and Joel will conduct the ceremony together._

_The next step was to figure out what to do on the day itself - how to get Wade to wear a suit, how to keep him away from Zoe for the whole day, how to hide everything that they had organized already in the plantation._

_A week before Lavon informed Zoe and Wade he was performing some remodeling in the plantation, so some of the area will be blocked. Of course it was a lie; everything was done to hide what they are doing._

_Lavon also informed that they will be celebrating Christmas together at his house and Lemon is responsible for everything. As a part of the plan, Lemon announced that all men are obliged to wear suits. Wade hated it but he also knew that when Lemon asks, no one refuses._

_The last thing was solved when Lemon asked Wade and George to buy all sorts of things for dinner that they couldn't find in Bluebell, all in an effort to distance Wade for the day._

_Wade tried to talk to Zoe during the day, she answered and they spoke for a few seconds but she told him there was a medical emergency and she wouldn't be able to talk to him._

_Towards evening George and Wade returned to Bluebell, each went home in order to get dressed._

**_XXXXXX_**

_"George ... you need something? Thought we were going to meet at Lavon's" Wade asked as he noticed George standing at the door. he finished to dress up and was busy examining himself in the mirror._

_"No, I just came to give you something" George handed him an envelope containing a letter_

_"A love letter? Sorry Tucker, too late" Wade smirked as he took the envelope in his hand_

_"Just read it" George smiled at him and left._

**XXXXXXX**

He put the letter on the bed and ran out of his house. He knew exactly where to go.

The entire plantation but mainly the Area adjacent to Lavon's was filled with white lights and flowers, signaling him the way to the right place. He arrived into the garden behind the house and stopped there. There she was, waiting for him, dressed in white. Joel and Lavon stood by her.

His gaze was so intense she was finding it hard to breath. She felt her heart almost bursting from her chest. Their eyes were sparkling. They shared a look that was worth more than a thousand words.

**XXXXXXX**

You'd think it would feel weird or maybe funny and ridiculous that he's the one walking down the aisle. But it's not. It doesn't feel weird, it is so them. Nothing with them is as it should be. But it feels right, so right.

He was always ahead of her. He always got to the next step before her. Always waiting for her to understand what he already understood long ago. He was the first to realize that there is something between them "_There's something here, something between us_" He told her that night, when they were stuck in the barn because of the storm. Until she realized that too. It happened again when he asked her out on a date. He was ready for a serious relationship with her. Even there, he waited until she'd get it. And she finally did, _"I like you, Wade Kinsella. I really like you"._ Then it happened again. When he confessed his love for her. Of course, here it took her a little (or a lot) time to figure it out. Or maybe she already did, but she didn't want to admit it. One can argue about it. But now it really doesn't matter. What matters is that she got there. And she's all in. Both are all in. It's a bit symbolic now, when they are about to make it official, she is the one waiting for him down the aisle. But from now on, No one will be waiting for the other. From now on, they go together.

**XXXXXXXX**

So many things were going through his mind.

All of their families and close friends were there: Lavon, Lemon, George, Annabeth, Rose, Candice, Earl, Brando, Sylvie and Joel.

"Joel?" He wondered to himself. He was glad to see him. Despite the past, they became very good friends and kept in touch all this time, so he wasn't surprised to see him.

He thought it was perfect that only the people closest to them are there.

The only person who had been missing was his mom. But deep inside, he felt that she was there with him.

**XXXXXX**

He reached her and she held out her hand. He took her hand and squeezed lightly.

They didn't remove their eyes from each other.

She was so beautiful with her white dress that showed off her belly. She looked stunning in it.

He looks good in everything, but there is no doubt that seeing Wade in a suit was her favorite thing. (Well, to be honest, her second favorite. Wade without clothes wins everything.)

Lavon and Joel conducted the ceremony together. It was short but very emotional.

When it was Zoe and Wade's turn to talk, she stood in front of him and held both his hands in hers. She was shaking slightly.

"Um ... I hope you are not angry about it ..." she started to say but stopped once she saw the look in his eyes. It was just the complete opposite of angry.

"Exactly two years ago today, on Christmas Eve, I told you I like you. And I asked you to be my boyfriend. Many things have happened since then… and look where we are today." She tightened her grip on his hands. He felt she's nervous. He squeezed her hand to calm her down and gave her a warm smile.

"Wade, You came into my life and changed my picture. You saw me, the real me and still wanted to be with me. _You_ _are my picture_."

His breath caught in his throat.

"You know it's not fair, you had time to prepare and I didn't." he smiled sheepishly as he gently stroked her hand with his thumb. He was silent for a few moments.

"I love you, Zoe". He told her simply. But this time there was something different from all the other times. He had many women in his past. But none of them made him feel like every question he had in life was answered when he looked into her eyes.

Before he could say anything else she jumped on him and pressed her lips to his for what was meant to be a soft kiss. It quickly deepened, however, as Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She just couldn't hold it anymore. But she also wanted to help him. She knew it is not easy for him to talk about his feelings in front of everyone. She didn't mind, she knows exactly what she means to him.

"Ahem," Joel stopped them in the middle. Everyone around laughed. "We're almost finished. I promise"

"So, by the power vested in me by the State of Alabama, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Lavon declared

"Wait, not so fast" Joel placed a glass in front of Wade. "You know what to do" he added.

Wade smiled, looked at everyone and broke the glass.

"Mazel Tov!" Everyone cheered.

He leaned down and locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

Their family and friends around them wanted to congratulate them but didn't manage; the newlyweds were already lost in each other, as if they were the only ones in the world...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! You're amazing! Your comments are motivating me to keep writing**

**RedTailedHawkens –Thank you so much! I appreciate your review :) (I love your stories!)**

**To answer your question -**

**You're absolutely right; a Rabbi can't be ordained online. There are various streams of Judaism and therefore also various types of Rabbis. For example In part of them a Rabbi must be men, in part women are allowed to conduct the ceremony, and some streams allow people with certain education etc. there are many more aspects to it. When it comes to the more religious Jewish weddings, the person conducting the ceremony is a Rabbi. In this case, I guess they both aren't really religious. This, with the fact that they wanted someone close to them to do it is what led me to choose Joel. Anyway what is most important is that this person is Jewish. ****I hope the answer is sufficient, if you want me to elaborate more or something else - I'll be happy to answer. Thanks again!**

**This chapter is a little shorter. Not much going on in it. But it is necessary because it opens the door for further stories and things to happen in the next chapters.**

**Again, big thanks to those who take time to review. Those who are just reading - hope you're quietly enjoying it too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bliss.

This was the best way to describe how they felt that morning.

A week passed since their wedding. They decided it wasn't a good time to go on a honeymoon. Zoe felt it was not right to leave Brick alone with the Practice especially since they knew that once she will give birth she will not work for some time. Wade was fine with it, but he also promised her that they will find time for it in the future.

During that week, they barely left the house. Except from a short time on New Year's Eve to make a toast with everyone, they didn't show their faces. They were busy with other things...

Lemon took it upon herself to take care of the Rammer Jammer during that time. The news about the wedding spread in town. People bombed Lemon Lavon and George with questions they assured everyone that Zoe and Wade will be happy to celebrate with all of them on another time. What they didn't know was that the people in town have already worked hard on their own plan – a town baby shower with everyone.

**XXXXXXX**

"I can't believe we return to work tomorrow ..." Zoe stretched in bed and rested her head on his chest.

"real life is calling, Doc." He stroked her hair with his fingers

"This life is much better .." She lifted her head and brushed her lips with his.

"uh ha. Marriage life is not so bad ..." he whispered into the kiss. They broke apart and lay down a few more minutes in bed quietly.

"You know what I was thinking? We didn't have a bachelor and bachelorette party"

"Uh Doc, it's a little too late for that ..." He chuckled. "Wait, you want a bachelorette party?" He paused and asked seriously

"No, I just suddenly realized that with the surprise wedding we missed a few things on the way"

He couldn't understand whether she was disappointed or not.

"Um, we can always go back ..." He didn't know why he said that.

"Is that it? Already regretting?" She gave him a challenging look

"What? No, never" She laughed at his panicked reaction and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Seriously now, do you want a party like this?" He asked hesitantly

"No, it's just a thought that passed through my mind" she dismissed his words

He knew that it really doesn't make sense. On the other hand, he didn't want to upset her and if it would make her smile, he was ready for it. Last week was amazing but occasionally she had sudden and irrational crying spells. One time it happened after Rose sent her photos she took with her phone in the wedding. Zoe thought she didn't look good in the dress and cried. Wade attributed everything to hormones and reassured her quickly in ways that only he can.

**XXXXXXXX**

Wade didn't waste any time and as soon as Zoe went out to meet with Lavon he called Annabeth and explained the situation. Of course she agreed to help and told him not to worry, she will handle everything. Annabeth was not surprised at his request. Everyone already become accustomed to the strange things they needed to do since Zoe got pregnant.

She sat and thought with herself what can be done. Wade told her it should be something small, inviting only Rose and possibly the Lemon. The relationship between the two have improved since he and Zoe got back together and he felt that this was another chance to maybe bring them closer. Annabeth told Lemon about it and she agreed to join, of course not before mentioning how ridiculous she thinks the idea is.

**XXXXXXXX**

Annabeth invited Lemon and Rose to meet her in Lavon's living room.

"I texted Zoe to meet me here, I didn't say what it is about yet. She's on her way here"

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked eagerly. She had never been at a bachelorette party.

"A stripper?" Annabeth chirped

"Eh, it's so vulgar and appalling but it's not my party, so ..." Lemon never spared her real thoughts.

"Um, why would Zoe want a male stripper when she has Wade? I doubt you'll find someone who looks better than him in the area" Rose wondered aloud. Annabeth and Lemon gasped and stared at her

"What? Yeah, I'm only 17, but that doesn't mean I'm blind"

The three of them laughed together just when Zoe opened the door and entered. She was surprised to see Rose and Lemon there.

"What's going on?" She asked. She approached them and noticed a sign hanging in the living room "Zoe's bachelorette party." "What are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes

"Well, as you can see here, we are planning your bachelorette party" Annabeth cheered enthusiastically

"Wade spoke with you" It was not a question.

"He may have mentioned something"

Zoe sighed smiling. "So ... what's the plan?" She asked, it was evident that she was excited about the idea. It's been a while since she had a chance to spend time with her girlfriends.

"You are pregnant so you can go wild, so we thought about a stripper or maybe we can go to a club"

"Rose is not even 18 years old" Zoey reminded her, "and I can't drink"

"Right"

Zoe smiled at them. "I really appreciate all of this, let's just turn this into a girls night and it will be fun. Movies, food, gossip"

"Yes, I like that idea," Annabeth pointed out and the others nodded affirmatively. "Okay, this evening. Lavon gave us the house"

**XXXXXXX**

After meeting with the girls, she went home to rest before the evening.

She entered and saw Wade sitting on the couch; he was busy with his video games. She came up behind him and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear. He paused the game and put the remote aside. He rested his hands on hers. "For what?"

"You know what" Yes. He knew. He smiled and pulled her to sit beside him. They sat tight, staring at each other.

"So ... I have a bachelorette party today" she said, smiling shyly, "Does that mean you have a bachelor party?" She looked at him and bit her lower lip

"What, I don't deserve a bachelor party?" He tilted his head to the side with a smile

"You deserve everything" She moved closer and kissed him. "So what's the plan?"

He pulled her into his lap. She snuggled into him, her head on his shoulder.

"Um, I don't know yet" he smiled a mischievous smile. Her eyes suddenly widened.

She lifted her head and grabbed his shirt collar in her hand.

"No strip club"

"C'mon'. That's not fair Doc. It's not a real bachelor party without it"

She didn't know how to answer that. She looked frightened. Thoughts ran in her head until she heard Wade exploding with laughter.

"Relax. No strip club. We'll probably just go for a drink". He stroked her hair.

"Okay, good." She hid her face in his neck.

"You know, we have some time before we have to go ... And if my dear wife will not let me go to a strip club, she has to compensate me somehow ..." he whispered as he shifted his attention to her jaw line, then further down at her neck.

"Oh, yeah ... what exactly did my dear husband think about?" she whispered breathlessly

"Mmm ... You'll see"

**XXXXXXXXX**

After a long evening the guys came back to the plantation. They stood before Lavon's house.

"You think they've finished? The lights are on but it's relatively quiet ..." George wondered

"There are no lights in the carriage house so Zoe is for sure not there," Wade added

They opened the door and entered the house. The girls were sitting on the couch and staring at the TV screen in front of them. Zoe, Lemon and Annabeth sobbed and Rose was sitting there uncomfortably, trying to hide her face with a pillow. She was the first to notice the boys entered. "Oh, thank God you're here!"

They approached to see what was going on

"What the hell!?"

"What are you doing !"

"Nawww, Nawww, Nawww"

The three of them shouted together. They turned their backs and took a few steps back quickly. They sat on the stools in the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lemon snapped at them.

"What's wrong with us? I think the appropriate question is what is wrong with you!"

Wade snapped back. He was white. Looks of disgust were all over their faces

"Shut up, I want to know what to expect," Zoe grunted

After an evening of chick-flicks and food (lots of food ...) they decided to watch a documentary that accompanies pregnant women throughout the process of arriving to the delivery room until delivery - including a full documentation of the actual delivery. The boys arrived just in time for the last part - the birth itself.

"Argh, haven't you seen enough in the million years you were studying!?" Lavon was horrified

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. And it's different now." She added

"Look, it's so beautiful and moving" Annabeth pointed at the screen as she wiped her tears with her other hand.

"Yes, well, thank you really. Now we'll have nightmares forever" Wade muttered

Zoe paused the movie; she got up and went over to him. She stood in between his legs with her back to him and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and his hands rested on her stomach.

"Well, you better prepare yourself Wade, you will see it in reality soon" Lemon looked at him softly.

Wade squirmed. "Yeah, I'm not sure about this ... I think I will wait outside"

"Ha ha. Very funny Wade Kinsella. You did it, you will bear the consequences" She squeezed his hands.

**XXXXXXXX**

They walked hand in hand, in silence, to their home.

"You know I'll be there, right?" Wade said almost in a whisper. He wasn't about to miss it. He wanted to reassure her.

She squeezed his hand, "I know."

**XXXXXXXX**

They lay in bed, curled up, bodies intertwined after another round of A + sex.

"So ... Lavon suggested we fix this house instead of buying a new one and move. Looks like its really hard for him to say goodbye to us," Wade told her as she ran her finger over his chest. She smiled.

"It doesn't sound like such a bad idea. You know that I love living here," she looked at him.

"I know. And we looked for a long time and still haven't found anything we both like"

"Yeah…" She liked the idea. "But it probably will cost a lot of money" her enthusiasm subsided a bit.

"In fact it will cost less than a new house. And don't worry about money. We have enough"

Money. It was a subject they haven't really talked about. She never felt comfortable asking him. It didn't really matter to her. But now it was inevitable.

"Yes?"

"Yes. The Rammer Jammer is doing well. I'm not saying we're millionaires and you can stop working forever," he kissed her forehead, "But it's all right. Don't worry. I'm not worried "

The truth is that Lavon's offer and Zoe's enthusiasm about it caused him a huge relief. He did not lie. Their financial situation was good with the Rammer Jammer and Zoe's part of the practice. But he also knew that they face a period with a lot of expenses so if they can save, that's great.

He's never been a spender. Even now when he has money, nothing has changed. But Zoe is quite the opposite in this matter. She didn't save on clothing, shoes and many other things. It was fine for his part; he wanted her to have everything she wants. But for that to happen He knew they needed to be more calculated.

"I have money" she whispered. He laughed.

"I know. It's okay, do not worry, we will need it too"

"Are you going to do it yourself, the renovation?"

"I don't know yet... if it takes a long time I'm not sure I can because of the Rammer Jammer, Lemon goes back to fancies soon so I can't count on with this"

"Okay."

"Are you all right?" He asked softly and lifted her to him

"Yes. I'm just excited"

"Me too"


End file.
